The Girl from Krypton
by klandgraf2007
Summary: AU, What if Lois was the Superwoman and Clark was the award winning reporter that follows her around writing the stories: Inspired by Tom Welling's VOGUE photo shoot.
1. Origins

**Title: The Girl from Krypton**

**Summary: An AU, What if Lois was the Superwoman and Clark was the award winning reporter that follows her around writing the stories: Inspired by Tom Welling's VOGUE photo shoot.**

**Rating: R for Violence, Language, and Sexual Content**

**Spoilers: It's an AU but things will stay the same…ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…**

**Chapter One- "Origins" **

Jor-El stood to face the high council, "As you know our war with Zod has been one of tragedy and grievance, but a new a threat had arisen. Our red sun had been the cause of the quakes and explosions on our planet; we have a chance for survival, nonetheless... as opposed to us, if we ignore these facts. It's SUICIDE! No, it's worse. It's GENOCIDE...! My friends, you know me to be neither rash nor impulsive. I'm not given... to wild, unsupported statements. And I tell you we must evacuate this planet immediately!"

The council men looked to one another and spoke amongst themselves, Zor-El stepped forwards in his dark blue robe that bore the \8/ on his chest.

"You are one of are trusted scientists, but as you know. Our society is one of greatness and prosperity, not even the great Rao could smite us into oblivion."

Jor-El looked around at everyone saying "If we do not evacuate then we will surely die, all that we have strived for will be lost even our children"

Murmurs echoed through the council chambers until a nearby elder named Jax-Ur stepped forward saying "We have concluded that your findings our one of question as such, we forbid you from leaving this planet or you will be banished to the Phantom Zone along with Zod."

Jor-El bowed his head saying "I will do as you ask"

He walked away and hurried towards his chambers where his wife Lara-El and his daughter Lor-El.

The crystalline doors slid open and Jor-El walked inside to see his lab assistant Raya adding several more touches to the small ship that hovered in front of her, he walked towards the ship inspecting it saying "Is everything set? We haven't got much time"

Raya nodded handing him the heart of the ship saying "The AI and coordinates have been set."

Jor-El nodded, Lara walked in carry her daughter Lor-El in her arms wrapped up in a bright red blanket with the diamond shape \S/ carefully sewn onto it.

"It's the only answer Lara. If she remains here with us then she will die as surely as we will." Jor-El said walking towards Lara who held Lor-El in her arms afraid not to let go.

He placed his hand on Lor-El's head saying "I have found a place that is strong enough to sustain her, their yellow sun will give her the ability to defy gravity and her dense molecular structure will make her strong and she'll be virtually indestructible."

Lara and Jor-El walked towards the ship and carefully placed their only child in the ship, Lara looked up at her husband saying "She won't be like them, she'll be odd and isolated from everyone…totally alone"

Jor-El immediately turned to her saying "She'll never be alone, even when we're gone krypton's spirit will live on in her and so will our future."

They prepare Lor-El as Lara places a kiss on her daughter's forehead as they look down at their only child.

Jor-El places his arm around Lara and looks down at their child saying "You will travel far, my little Lor-El. But we will never leave you even in the face of our deaths. The richness of our lives, it will be yours. All that I have, all that I've learned, everything I feel…all this and more I bequeath you, my child."

Raya hands Jor-El the key and heart, he places the key in the ship causing bright yellowish/white Kryptonian writing to circulate around the small child.

Jor-El smiled when Lor-El giggled, "You will carry me inside you all the days of your life. You will make my strength your own; see my life through your eyes as your life with be seen through mine. This is all we can send you."

Lara wiped the tears from her eyes and so did Jor-El, she looked up at her husband and asked "What if no one loves her?"

He kisses her on the forehead saying "Her fate is set as is ours, all we can do it hope that she travels safely"

Jor-El slips the key onto the ship and watches it shoot off into space just as the trembling becomes worse causing mass explosions to happen around them and mass cracks to appear on the icy surface which swallowed several members of the council.

The small ship flew outside of Krypton's atmosphere just as the planet exploded; rocks followed the ship all the way to a small planet called…EARTH.

_**Smallville, Kansas 1989**_

All of Smallville was in celebration as the Crows won the game, red and yellow flowed through the streets.

Jonathan and Martha Kent entered the florist shop that was run by Nell Potter.

"Hello Jonathan…Martha" Says with a smile at first that quickly turns to a small smile in disappointment.

"Nell" the couple say in unison while Martha sets down three year old Clark Kent down on the floor and says "Why don't you go play with Lana"

Clark just nods and walks over to the other three year old dressed in a pink fairy costume.

"Hi Lana" Clark says with a shy smile and he sits beside her.

Jonathan and Martha pick out some flowers and pick up there order until Lana says to Martha "Do you want to make a wish?"

"Well I would love to Lana" Martha says squatting down in front of her with a smile; Lana waves her wand while Martha closes her eyes and wishes for Clark to find a friend.

_Minutes Later…_

"Goodbye Nell" the couple waved from the truck with Clark in the middle.

Jonathan kisses Martha's cheek and walks to the driver side of the truck when cars began driving away cheering and chanting CROWS.

"Smallville won Daddy" Clark says sitting in the middle between the happy couple.

"Yes they did son." Jonathan said with a smile looking down at his little blue eyed, raven haired son who just held a football in his hands and smiled listening to the radio play the game of the Metropolis Sharks vs. Star City Rangers.

The couple looked at each other and smiled before they headed off towards the farm.

By time the Meteors began to hit, the devastation already affected most if not all of Smallville.

The Kent 's were driving along Miller's field when the Meteors began to strike around them.

"What's happening!?" Martha exclaimed but before Jonathan could answer a large meteor crashed across the road and landed in Miller's Field.

The truck swerved and flipped over as Martha grabbed Clark and shielded him from injury.

Once the dust settled Jonathan moved his neck only to see Martha badly bruised and cut up.

"Martha!?" He exclaimed unbuckling his seatbelt and crawling towards her while Clark cried out in sadness.

_Meanwhile… outside of Smallville…_

General Sam Lane and his wife Ella drove down near the exit sign of Smallville; he smiled kissing his wives hand saying "Moira and Gabe looked happy to see us"

Ella nodded saying "They weren't sure if living in Smallville was the right choice but Lionel Luthor transferred Gabe from Metropolis to supervise the plant so I think it will all work out in time"

Sam smiled saying "Did you notice that Chloe was being very questionable towards us, that girl is going to make a good reporter"

Ella kissed him in the cheek when a metallic ship flew by causing the general to his the brakes causing the car to skid sideways, almost causing it to flip over.

Sam and Ella jumped out of the jeep and ran towards the crater where several patches of fire surrounded a ship of some sort.

They looked around curious until a hand tugged on Ella's, causing her to look down and lock eyes with a three year old hazel eyed girl who stood wearing a Greek-like dress.

Sam walked towards the ship and looked back at the little girl who was wrapped in the small red blanket that lay next to her and who snuggled into Ella's arms like she belonged.

Sam immediately walked towards her saying "I know that look, Ella. What are we going to tell people when they ask where she came from? Kids just don't drop out of the sky during a meteor shower"

Ella was too busy playing with the little girl who turned and looked at Sam with a baby smile that made his heart melt in an instant, "If we take her then were going to have to hide the ship, we've got plenty of room in our basement and if not I can always hide it at that old abandoned Fort near here."

Ella kissed the little girl on the forehead causing her to giggle more; she looked up at her husband saying "What should we call her?"

Sam took some time before answering with a smile, "We'll call her… Lois Lane ."

**Metropolis, Present Day…**

The glass shattered and bullets rang out, Clark Kent was rushing out of the warehouse dodging the bullets that were aimed at him by the goons of Morgan Edge; the so called leader of Intergang.

He ducked quickly behind a nearby pile of busted down car and nearly jumped out of his skin when Jimmy Olsen appeared in front of him, "Jesus! Jimmy, could you walk any quieter?"

Jimmy smirked saying "Sorry CK, Chief just wanted to make sure that you didn't get yourself killed for the eleventh time this month"

Clark smirked patting Jimmy on the back saying "A good reporter never backs down in the face of danger, remember that"

Jimmy immediately pulled out a notepad and began writing that motto down, unfortunately he didn't get to finish it because Clark grabbed it from him and ripped it in half saying "You've graduated college Olsen, its time to move one from the kiddy stuff and move to the big leagues."

Jimmy nodded when Clark handed him back the torn up notepad, he looked back saying "Now I'm going back in, If I don't come back in about 15 minutes then I'm either dead or I'm kicking ass"

Olsen was about to protest but Clark jumped over the decayed car and rushed back inside, the sounds of a struggle could be heard followed by one gun shot.

All was silent and the suspense was rising until Clark rushed towards Jimmy holding up the USB flashdrive saying "I want you to get this to S.T.A.R. Labs and have them analyze the data on this"

Jimmy nodded but grew worried when he saw Clark wince, "You okay, CK?"

Clark poked his finger through a hole saying "This was my favorite suit."

**Fortress of Solitude- Same Time…**

Lois Lane looked around the icy crystalline structure that stood as a monument of what she had lost the day Krypton was destroyed.

The words of her long deceased father rang out in her mind, _"Your name is Lor-El. You are the only survivor of the planet Krypton. Even though you've been raised as a human being, you are not one of them. You have great powers, only some of which you have as yet discovered."_

The red baby blanket in her hands gave her one connection to her parents before their deaths, all that she had suffered as a child lead her to accepting her true destiny; A savior for all mankind.

"_Live as one of them, Lor-El, to discover where your strength and your power are needed. But always hold in your heart the pride of your special heritage. They can be a great people, if they wish to be. They only lack the light to show the way. For this reason above all, their capacity for good, I have sent them you... my only daughter."_

She packed her blanket back in her bag and looked around the isolated fortress saying "I won't let you down; Jor-El. Earth will not fall into the abyss like Krypton did."

She kicked off the ground and flew out of the fortress and headed to the only place where her 'real' family was…Metropolis.

**Daily Planet:**

Clark walked through the crowd of people pushing past interns and other reporters from numerous floors.

He walked through the bullpen doors and headed towards his desk until he stopped to see Cat Grant sitting at his desk, "Don't you better people to borrow, like maybe your boy toys?"

Cat rose to her feet and caressed Clark's face saying "You'll always be my number one boy toy, Kent. Just remember that anytime your ready to rekindle what we had then just give me a call"

She winked and slinked back to her side of the office, Jimmy walked towards Clark saying "I don't see how you do it"

Clark sat down at his desk saying "Do what, Jimmy?"

Jimmy grinned saying "I mean sleeping with all these girls and not have any commitments"

Clark stared at Jimmy and said "Cat is the only girl I've slept with that I haven't had a relationship with, nor do I intend to."

Jimmy nodded saying "I just thought after Lori-"

Clark cut him off saying "Lori and I are history and if you ever bring up my past relationships while were at work then you'll never take my photos again, understood?"

Jimmy nodded handing Clark the file saying "I'm sorry, CK. It wont happen again"

Clark nodded and kept his head down while Jimmy walked away towards Chloe's desk, Clark sighed and grabbed the frame with Lori and Clark celebrating their engagement.

The glass smashed when he threw it in the trash can while the reporter went back to work on his story as well as working out the information from the USB flashdrive.

_One Year Ago…_

_Clark came home late as usual, he set his keys down in the small key bowl and headed towards the bedroom calling out "Lori?"_

_There was absolute silence followed by darkness that was until Lori appeared from the bathroom door way saying "I'm surprised you came home at all considering the big story that you've going after"_

_Clark loosened his tie saying "I thought you were over the car accident from a month ago, you know that I was just running from Russian gangsters who wanted to bury me six feet under"_

_Lori fakes a laugh and walks towards her closet, Clark finally looks around to see her suitcases packed and her closet empty._

"_Your leaving me?" Clark says in a painful whisper while Lori zips up her suitcase saying " You didn't give me much of a choice Clark! No one can live up to your self righteous standards not to mention the fact that we haven't slept together in two months"_

_Clark walks towards her saying "So this is because I didn't fuck you enough? You know that the Planet has been struggling since there hasn't been a decent story in months, I cant help it if I want to expose injustice"_

_Lori rolls her eyes saying "You know damn well this has nothing to do with this, I cant live like this anymore. Waiting all night expecting another phone call from Perry saying you were in the hospital or worse in the MORGUE!"_

_Clark tries to touch her but she jerks away saying "I cant spend my life with a man who doesn't know what he wants or who he wants"_

_Clark watches her take off the engagement ring and hand it to him which causes his head to bow gazing at it, Lori grabs her stuff and walks out but she stops turning to him saying "I hope you find that soul mate you've been searching for cause nobody deserves to be alone, not even Clark Kent" _

_Clark hears the door shut and he suddenly snaps, grabbing the lamp and smashing it against the wall while he grabs the picture of them together throwing it in the fire place causing the flames to consume the picture of a once happy couple._

_His heart froze over like it always did, hopelessness set in for the man as he collapsed on his sofa with a bottle of scotch in his hands and old newspaper clippings he kept in a photo album which read: LOCAL QUARTERBACK INJURED IN ACCIDENT._

With a deep breath Clark got rid of the negative thoughts that plagued his mind, the once great 'Golden Arm of Kansas' was reduced to nothing but a lonely man who ruined everything he touched, or so he thought…

**Lucy Lane's Apartment:**

Lois landed on the balcony and was immediately ambushed by her sister and cousin as nothing could be heard on account to the multiple voices coming from both girls.

"Slow down, I may have super hearing but I cant understand a single word you're saying" Lois exclaims causing Lucy to break in saying "I cant believe you're here, what has it been five years since we last saw each other."

Chloe cut in saying "Running away at 16 was not the best career choice for you Lo"

She immediately turned to her cousin saying "I still passed high school and managed to get an internship freelancing around the world"

Chloe and Lucy grabbed Lois and forced her to sit down and tell them stories of her adventures which spanned from Africa to Alaska, she helped rebuild villages and help out those in need.

_Hours Later…_

Lois pulled out her old baby blanket saying "I realized that I cant continue saving people as myself, so since your studying to be a fashion major I thought you could design some sort of costume for me."

Lucy smiled taking the baby blanket from her saying "I know just what to do"

Chloe and Lois watched Lucy rush out causing Lois to turn to Chloe saying "This is going to take a long time"

Chloe just popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth smirking while Lois sat down next to her waiting while Lucy got to work.

_Several More Hours Later…_

After several failed attempts at costumes and ideas, Lucy finally came through this time with a spectacular costume.

Lois stood in front of the mirror wearing a tight long-sleeved blue leotard which was covered at the hip with a short mini skirt that wasn't too short but just right for the outfit which was held together by a yellow belt which made the blues, reds, and yellows mess together.

She grabbed the red cape that was behind her and rubbed it saying "Please tell me you didn't call Alfred about the making the cape"

Lucy smirked saying "Bruce wanted to help out and so he had this shipped over faster then you could say 'Kryptonite'"

Lois turned around saying "It seems to be missing something tough, how many superheroes do you know that fly around with no insignia?"

Chloe and Lucy looked at each other before Chloe immediate rushed to grab Lois baby blanket and held the section which held the diamond shape \S/.

"How's that for an insignia?" Chloe said with a smirk while Lois peeled off the symbol and handed it to her sister saying "Do you think you could add it to the suit?"

Lucy took the symbol and handled it with care as she replied "It will be my honor, Lor-El"

Lois smiled and was about to walk away when Chloe blocked her saying "Now that we have the superhero side done, I think its time to work on your secret identity"

Lois looked at Chloe who held up a pair of glasses and smirked while Lois's eyes grew wide eyed saying "You cant be serious"

Chloe just nodded and replied "More serious then the time I dated Jimmy Olsen"

**TBC… **

**Well what do you think so far? I was inspired by Helen Slater's super girl outfit in the **_**Supergirl**_** film that I decided it would be Lois's outfit and as for Clark I thought I would bring out not only some personal issues but maybe his attitude towards journalism.**

**REVIEWS!!!**


	2. Partners

**Chapter Two- "Partners"**

Lois pushed up her black wired framed glasses and silently tapped her foot while Perry Whitey, editor-in-chief of the Daily Planet went over her resume and many articles from Tokyo to Nigeria.

Perry looked up at Lois saying "This is all nice stuff but you see Ms. Lane, this is the Daily Planet, were the greatest newspaper in the whole world. Our people are dedicated servants to the fourth estate who routinely handle matters of international significance not articles that were printed in…" he looks down at an article saying "the Borneo Gazette?"

Lois immediately rose to her feet saying "Mr. White, ever since I was kid all I've ever heard about was this great metropolitan newspaper that exceeded every paper that rivaled against it. All I ever wanted to be was a writer and if you give me this chance then I will give you the best damn stories that the world has ever read."

Perry smirked, "You've got charisma and I like that in a reporter. But I want you to answer me this one question"

"What is that Mr. White?"

"This is the fork in your road, Lane. In a dozen years, you'll either be Lois Lane, star reporter whose name is synonymous with the _Daily Planet_, or Lois Fill-in-the-Blank, married to an insurance adjuster in the sticks with four kids and forty extra pounds. You won't be able to look at a newspaper because it will always remind you of what could've been. Which road sounds better to you?" Perry said with a straight face while Lois adjusted her glasses and thought it over.

"I want to be Lois Lane, star reporter for the Daily Planet" She said with confidence that Perry hadn't seen since Clark stormed into his office wearing a half burnt suit and fully written story about the Suicide Slum fires which was started by a local street gang called 'The Toasters'

Perry smiled and rose to his feet extending his hand to her saying "Lois Lane, Welcome to the Daily Planet"

Lois smiled "I wont let you down sir"

"You wont, because I'll be partnering you with my best reporter" Perry said opening the door and yelling out "Kent! Get your ass in my office before I stick you back in the basement with the interns"

Lois turned around and immediately locked eyes with a beautiful of baby blues which stared back at her then moved back to Perry who looked at her saying "Lois Lane, I'd like you to meet your new partner…Clark Kent"

Lois smiled extending her hand to him saying "Pleasure to meet you"

Clark just looked at Perry saying "You know I work alone, Perry. I cant afford to send another partner to Belle Reeve or worse Metropolis Morgue"

Perry patted Clark on the back and whispered to him "The big wigs upstairs say if you don't get a knew partner along with a new attitude they will fire you and make sure you end up selling newspapers rather then writing them"

Clark looked at Perry saying "You can tell Luthor he can kiss my ass cause I'm not working with her"

Lois popped in between them saying "I'm standing right here and I can hear what your saying cause your not really whispering"

Clark just turned and headed towards his desk while Perry turned to Lois saying "I think that went well don't you?"

Lois looked at Perry confused before heading out towards her new partner who she seemed to find strangely attractive in a James Dean type way.

Clark had almost made his way to his desk when the TV monitors lit up…

'_I'm Vick Vale with Metropolis News and with a breaking story has just reached us, it appears that the new LuthorCorp military jets have failed at take off killing two soldiers and injuring 10 boat hands who were preparing the planes for routine flight paths along the Pacific. When questioned about the accident Alexander Luthor refused to comment and his publicist. has issued this statement 'Mr. Luthor would like to send his heart to the families of those killed and injured in this unfortunate accident and there fore has dedicated his annual LuthorCorp ball not only in the memory of his father but to those who have passed on from war and those who were killed in this tragedy' I'm Vicki Vale Metropolis News, back to you Dale"_

Perry walked out of his office saying "Lane! Kent!"

They turned to face him only to see his smirk, "Looks like you two just got your first story"

Clark grabbed his coat and began to walk off with Lois not far behind, "Let's get something straight. I did not work my ass off to become an investigative reporter for the Daily Planet just to baby-sit some newbie reporter like you. I have strict rules that will be followed; You're not working with me, you're working for me. Which means I call the shots and I'm the one to ask the questions. Comprende?"

Lois and Clark stepped into the empty elevator while the doors closed behind them, he pushed the button for the garage and began to wait.

She grew impatient and hit the stop button turning to face him saying "If you think this partnership will work with you being a complete jackass then you've got a serious control problem because if there's one thing I learned from the General its that you don't take orders from anyone you work with especially those on the same playing field as you, so I suggest you suck it up and be a man about this partnership before something unfortunate happens"

Clark just smirked hitting the stop button again causing the elevator to start moving again, "If you show this much passion telling me off then we'll get along just fine"

Lois grew more confused, _'Who is this guy?'_

**LuthorCorp Plaza:**

Mercy Graves walked into Lex's office saying "Clark Kent's here again this time with a new partner"

Lex turned with wicked smile on his face, "Girl or Boy?"

"Girl, says her names Lois Lane"

Lex's smile grew wider, "Send them in but do it with some manners Mercy, we don't want to scare poor Clark and Ms. Lane away now do we?"

She just nodded, "I cant guarantee anything, sir"

Seconds later, Clark and Lois walked into Lex's office watching as he looked out over Metropolis saying "Do you know the story of Prometheus?" he didn't even bother waiting for an answer while he continued "No, of course, you don't. Prometheus was a titan who stole the power of fire from the other gods and gave control of it to mortals, in essence, he gave us technology, he gave us power."

Clark stepped forward saying "We didn't come here for mythology lecture, we came to get the truth about what happened to those jets and why two people had to die"

Lex chuckled turning around with a reply "A life, some would argue, is a series of problems. There's no denying the truth in that – but why get lost in it? Why not rise above the truth and lead a good life? Shouldn't we all look at problems as a chance for us to find… solutions? You know that better then anyone Clark"

He was about to retort when Lois cut in saying "Listen Mr. Luthor, I don't know what type of grudge you two have against each other but we just want to the truth about what happened"

Lex looked at her and replied "The truth…Miss?"

Lois extended her hand to him saying "Lois, Lois Lane"

He kissed her hand saying "Pleasure to meet the only girl brave enough to team up with the man of steel."

Lois looks at him confused then turns to Clark who's fists were clinched tightly as was his jaw, rage was in his eyes and she didn't know why.

Lex decided to get back to the issue on hand saying "The accident was unfortunate but my team is going to investigate the crash and we'll release our findings in a month or perhaps year, you never really know with these things"

Lois just nodded before grabbing Clark saying "Thank You, Mr. Luthor. We'll call if we have anymore questions"

Lex just smiled and waited until Mercy came back in saying "She was certainly something don't you think, Lex?"

He turned to her saying "That she is but I have bigger things to do then to steal another girl from Clark Kent, where do we stand with those idiots?"

"We captured them and turned them over to the FBI with the 'evidence' in there pockets" Mercy said causing Lex to smile and pull out two wine glasses saying "LuthorCorp stock has risen since this tragedy and the more I act sympathetic and caring the more I'm liking to become the Saint of this town"

Mercy took the wine glass from him and clinked it together with his as they drank to their success

**Outside of LuthorCorp Plaza:**

Lois spun Clark to face her saying "What the hell was that? You looked like you wanted to rip Lex's head off and turn it into a candy dish"

He looked around and said "Lex and I don't exactly see eye to eye, we use to be friends until…"

"Until what?" Lois asked watching Clark run his fingers through his neatly combed hair, "We were in an accident that took the life of my fiancé, Alicia Baker"

Lois placed a hand on Clark's arm saying "I'm so sorry"

He brushed her off and immediately put his walls back up saying "Your not to tell anyone I told you, I have a reputation at the Daily Planet to protect and I don't need you destroying it"

She watched him walk away and just smirked thinking '_He's kind of aggressive yet he's sensitive as well…'_

**Kent Farm:**

Clark sat down to the table eating some of his mom's famous pot roast like he did every night since Lori left him, the feeling of being at the Daily Planet was one thing but being home was a place that put him at peace with not only his mind but his soul.

"Perry called to tell me about your new partner" Martha said taking the finished plates and putting them in the sink while Clark was still on his third helping.

"I don't see why he has to tell you everything about my job, it unethical" Clark says grabbing his plate and heading towards the kitchen as well.

Martha turns to face her son saying "I know that you have to be a emotionless guy at work but could you at least give your mother a smile"

Clark smiled and kissed her on the cheek before saying "I guess I'll see you next time I have the money to come down or at least the car to come down in"

"Why don't you take your father's truck, I don't really use it that much" Martha says grabbing the keys and handing them over to Clark.

He shook his head and handed them back saying "It wouldn't be right, he'd want you to have the truck not me"

She places comforting hand on her son's cheek saying "You need to learn to let go of the past, I know its been hard on you since Lori left and you still carry those memories from when Alicia and your father died but they would want you to move on and be a better man instead of sitting at home eating left over Chinese food"

Clark just smirks saying "You always know what to say mom and I never thanked you for it"

Martha hugged her son saying "A mother always knows when her child needs to be kicked in the right direction"

Clark kisses her cheek and grabs the keys for the truck saying "I'll make sure to return it when my car gets out of the shop"

Martha shook her head while Clark walked towards the truck and headed back to the big city, she turns around and walks towards the old picture of Jonathan Kent saying to herself "Sometimes I wonder why he had to be just as stubborn as you, Jonathan."

She could picture her husband smiling and placing a hand on her shoulder, replying to her comment with a sarcastic reply _'Because he's a Kent and the Kent Charm is always a get out of jail free card with the ones that love us'_

Martha wipes a lone tear and headed back to the kitchen to make sure everything was clean.

**Fortress of Solitude:**

Lois stood at the main console searching through every crystal until she found the right one, it was a bright blue crystal which her father had sent with her for save keeping.

She placed it into the activation console and watched as the fortress began to glow a blue hue followed by a stream of bright light which shot through her and went towards the nearest crystalline structure.

'_Hello My daughter' _said a soft motherly voice.

Lois turned around to see holographic projects of both Lara-El and Jor-El, she walked towards them saying "My sister Lucy has constructed a suit that I can wear when I'm saving people, I was wondering if we could run tests on it to see if we can enhance it to fit Kryptonian powers."

Jor-El stepped forward watching as Lois took out the suit and placed it on a nearby flat surface, he looked over it saying _"The material can be altered to fit the needs of a Kryptonian but it will take several minutes until it is fully converted."_

Lois nodded while Lara stepped forward saying _"Something isn't right, your aurora is off"_

She turns to face her mother saying "I've just started working as a reporter and all ready I can hear people crying out for help, Metropolis needs a savior and it isn't Lex Luthor"

Lara smiles saying _"You'll find a way my child, you always do."_

Jor-El's hologram steps forward saying _"The suit has been converted to form with Kryptonian DNA. Bullets will bounce from it and not tear it, fire's will not burn it and it will not rip if you fly"_

Lois grabs the suit and quickly speeds into it, she stands there in front of her parents with a smile "How do I look?"

Lara and Jor-El smile, he steps towards her saying _"You look like a true Kryptonian, one worthy of the House of El. Your mother and I are proud and always will be"_

Lois smiles and walks towards the console removing the crystal, "Goodbye" she whispers one last time before jetting off in hopes that her new persona would be trusted.

**Daily Planet Rooftop:**

Clark watched the entire night sky light up as it did in Smallville, he was unaware of the shadow that lurked behind him.

A blade was pressed against his throat, "You've been sticking your nose in our business for too long, Kent"

Clark just smirks saying "This is the best your bosses could send? I've been shot and stabbed by better assassins then you"

He elbows the would-be killer in the face causing him to drop the knife and grab his nose in pain, Clark grabbed the guy by the collar saying "Tell Luthor that he'll have to do better then this to stop me"

"I..I don't work for Lex Luthor" the man says scared of the look on Clark's face.

He leans in saying "Then who?"

"That would be me" a deep voice sounded from the darkness causing Clark to turn and face Kyle Abbot, who was a heavy enforcer for Intergang.

"Very clever of you to use a decoy before you try to kill me, it's a nice touch"

Abbot smirked cracking his neck and grabbed Clark by the collar and forced him against the brick wall saying "Edge wasn't too happy to hear that you've been trading Intergang secrets to get front page"

Clark struggled causing Abbot to throw Clark into another wall which caused him to gasp for air thanks to a newly broken rib.

Kyle smirked while his skin began to grow hairy and his body began to shape shift into a wolf like form, Clark sat there wide eyed.

The wolf like beast stared him in the face and advanced, Clark scrambled to his feet and began walking back cautiously hoping that what ever plan he had up his sleeve wouldn't come out with him as wolf food.

Teeth shined in the moonlight while Abbot took one last leap at Clark only to have his foot touch Abbot's stomach and flip him over the rooftop.

He was wheezing for air while looking over the edge only to be flipped onto his back and dragged over the roof.

The air fell around him and Abbot as the two still battled, Clark received more scraps and cuts.

A strong gust of wind caused Clark to look around only to see a red blur streak across the sky, a pair of hands quickly grabbed both Clark and Abbot.

He looked up only to lock eyes with a beautiful pair of hazel, the girl's auburn hair flowed in the wind just like her cape did while she flashed a pearly smile saying "Don't worry sir, I've got you"

Clark looked back down at the ground then back up her saying "You've got me but who's got you?"

They landed safely on the rooftop, the mysterious girl placed Clark softly on the ground and knocked Abbot out with a flick of her wrist.

She speed over to rip off a nearby wire and quickly wrapped it around Abbot, Clark just watched in awe until she stuck out her hand to him saying "I hope this experience hasn't put you off flying. You know, statistically speaking it's still the safest way to travel."

Clark grabbed her hand as she helped him up, he stared at her and asked "Who are you?"

She just smiled saying "A friend"

He just stared at her oblivious to the fact that several officers rushed up to the roof along with half of the Daily Planet staff, she quickly handed Clark to the officers saying "This man needs medical assistance, he has several scraps and broken rib."

They just nodded and watched her fly up straight into the sky and fly off into the night…

**Small house by Centennial Park:**

A little girl was climbing a tree to retrieve her cat only to be floated back down to the sidewalk, she gazed up at the women in the red cape.

She smiled down at the girl with pigtails saying "Why don't I get your cat for you, don't want your parents to worry about your safety."

The girl just nodded and watched the red caped women fly up, who grabbed her cat and quickly floated down to her saying "Here you go, be careful next time"

The cat meowed when the caped crusader petted her on the head then quickly flew off, the little girl ran inside saying "Mommy! Mommy! Frisky was stuck in a tree! And this women came swooping out of the sky and gave him to me!"

The little girls mother turned to her saying "What have I told you about your imaginary friends? People don't fly"

The cat just meowed in response…

**Lois & Lucy Lane's Apartment:**

Lois landed on the balcony and super speed out of her costume through a short shower and into her pajamas.

"I always knew you'd warm up to the dual identity phase" a deep voice sounds from the balcony.

She turns to see a bat like figure jump down and take off his mask revealing an all too familiar face.

"Bruce?"

He just smiled saying "Hello Lois"

_Three Year Ago…_

_Lois was packing up getting ready to leave as she normally did when it was time to move on._

"_You know Alfred could help you with that" Bruce said leaning against the doorway._

_She turned to face him saying "I don't have that much to take with me, I've got to carry light if I'm to speed to another country"_

_Bruce stepped forward saying "Why don't you stay? You have to stop running sometime."_

"_You know why I cant stay, Batman and I don't work. We'd just get distracted from our jobs and one of us would end up dead"_

_Bruce walked towards her saying "We can make it work"_

_She shook her head negatively, "Bullets may bounce off my skin and I may run faster than a locomotive but I don't want to wonder where you are every night. I don't think I'd be good at the whole dual identity thing, especially with you"_

_Bruce is surprised by this and questions "What do you mean?"_

"_I mean that when your destined to save mankind, your destined to be alone. I've been taught to hide who I am since the day my parents found me in that field and I've grown accustomed to being isolated from the world, I just couldn't stand the idea of you being used to get to my secret." Lois says grabbing her bag and kissing Bruce on the cheek whispering "There's someone better out there for you"_

_He looks at her and asks "Like who?"_

_She just smirks saying "Maybe a cat or a warrior princess, you never know what type of girl could fall for the Prince of Gotham."_

_He just smiles and watches her walk out his life, a small voice tell him 'You'll see her again'_

Bruce walks towards her saying "I saw the red and blue blur in the sky, I take it your sister told you that she called me"

Lois crossed her arms over her chest saying "She may have mentioned it"

Bruce steps closer to her saying "You look beautiful, Lois"

She turns her head to hide the tears that threatened to fall as past heartache came into mind, she whispered "Bruce"

He leaned in saying "I just came to give you my best wishes with protecting Metropolis and to give you this" he reaches into his utility belt and pulls out a flash drive saying "Everything about the jet crash, I had Oracle hack into the system and download the right evidence"

Lois smiled and looked at him saying "How are Barbara and Dick?"

He just shrug saying "They've been bumping heads but then again I always see them staring at each other and brushing their hands against each other when they have the chance."

Lois takes the flash drive from him saying "Thanks"

He watches her walk away and immediately slips back on his mask saying "I guess I'll see you later, the league will be glad to see that you've taken a persona finally. Oliver was getting tired of calling you Mad Dog"

Lois just smirked and turned to face Bruce saying "It was nice seeing you again Bruce"

He just smiled a quick smile before aiming stepping onto the ledge saying "I'll see you later…" and with that Batman jumped activating his batwings and flying down to the bat-jet which was located across on a nearby rooftop.

Lois took and deep breath locking her balcony door thinking _'He always has to show off even when there's no audience.'_

**TBC…**

**REVIEWS!**


	3. Super

**Chapter Three- "Super"**

_Smallville, Kansas Three years Ago…_

_19 year old Clark Kent was packing up and getting ready to head towards Met U which had given him a journalism scholarship after his short lived chance to play for the Met U Bulldogs._

_Jonathan walked towards Clark and patted him on the back saying "I'm proud of you son, your mother and I both are"_

_Clark just smiled and looked down at the football in his hands, "I'll never get to play again will I?"_

_He wrapped his arms around Clark and replied "Your grandfather once told me that a man thinks different as he gets older, thinks better. Wiser. Starts to see things clear."_

_Clark just nodded while Jonathan continued "There's one thing I do know, son. And that is, you are here for a reason. I don't know whose reason it is, or whatever the reason... maybe it's... I don't know.... but I do know one thing: it's not to score touchdowns."_

_Clark just smirked and handed the football to his father saying "How about one last father-son game before I head out?"_

_Jonathan just smirked "Go long son"_

_He watched Clark run across towards the barn with Shelby not far behind him, Jonathan threw the ball and Clark caught it, he threw his hands up in celebration._

_Jonathan felt his arm begin to tense up and he immediately feels breathless "Oh, no."_

_With one final gasp the great Jonathan Kent falls to the dirt, "Jonathan!" Martha yells running towards him causing Clark to turn around from Shelby and rush towards his father._

Every reporter and intern sat or stood in the conference room while Perry held up the front page article the read: Superwoman saves Reporter by Clark Kent.

"I want to know it all, everything. Olsen, I want to see photos of her everywhere. No, I want THE photos. Grant, I want you to get the dirt on this girl and see if you could find out anything human about her. Sullivan, I want you to get me the political standing with this new superhero, what does the government plan to do?" He keeps giving out orders left and right while Lois keeps notes about who has what assignment while Clark just sat next to her sketching a picture of the diamond shape \S/ that was on Lois's costume.

"Now listen to me! I tell you, boys and girls - whichever one of you gets it on her... is going to wind up with the single most important interview since... God talked to Moses!" Perry said dismissing everyone else.

Clark slowly rose to his feet slowly still bruised and still determined to be the first to interview the new superhero.

Lois turned to Clark saying "Do you want to go grab a cup of coffee or something"

Clark just smirked saying "Thanks but no thanks, I got work to do and Superwomen to interview."

Lois watched him walk away, a hidden smirk appeared on her face at the thought of Clark trying to uncover her persona's origins.

"Hey Cuz" Chloe said appearing at Lois side with a mountain size stack of files and newspapers, Lois turned to her and quickly took the pile from her setting it down on her desk saying "I don't see why you don't just have the interns carry this stuff, that's what their here for"

Chloe just smiled with a reply "Not all of us has superpowers, speaking of which" she looked towards Clark who was talking to Jimmy, "How's your partner?"

Lois looked at Clark quickly then turned back to Chloe saying "Well I have to remember not to rush out without an excuse and I also have to be careful with what I do around him or he might get suspicious"

Chloe just patted Lois on the back saying "Good luck with that, Clark has a reputation around here with his partners."

Lois looked intrigued while Chloe continued on pointing towards Cat Grant saying "Those two had a brief affair when Clark was an intern here and he's never been the same, I guess every man that Cat has ever sunk her claws into tend to learn their lesson the first time."

Lois laughed while Chloe pointed towards a jittery intern who fell flat on his face after walking by Cat, "George Shuster, he was assigned to follow Clark to learn the ropes of being a reporter"

Lois turned to look at Chloe asking "What happened?"

"He saw Clark rush into a burning building to save a kid who was stuck on the third floor, he came out before the building collapsed. George was so in shock that his therapist recommended that he stay at the desk with no high risks which includes being partnered with Clark"

Lois smirked looking back at Clark saying "Has he always done things he's not suppose to?"

Chloe smirked sitting down at her desk saying "Perry wont admit it but Clark's the closet thing to a son he has but he's also the biggest risk taker, last month he was shot at 9 times and taken hostage 3 times."

Lois looked back at Chloe saying "What does Perry say about this?"

"He yells at him and gives him the Elvis story lecture then hugs him briefly before getting back to work" Chloe says noticing the look in her cousins face and quickly says "You shouldn't fall for him Lois, he'll just hurt you"

Lois immediately scoffs saying "I don't know what planet your on but there will be a man on mars before I even consider Clark attractive…" she pauses seeing the smirk on Chloe's face "and he's right behind me isn't he?"

Chloe just nods, Clark smirks saying "I had no idea you felt that way Lois"

She turned to face him but quickly turned and headed towards her desk leaving Clark to turn to Chloe asking "Did I say something wrong?"

Chloe tried not to laugh but instead went to work.

**LuthorCorp Plaza:**

Morgan Edge stormed into Lex's office saying "You want to explain to me who this freak in the red cape is?"

Lex just turned saying "I think the question you should be really asking is why did Kyle Abbot fail to do his job?"

Edge slammed his hands down on the table saying "I want him out of jail now!"

Lex just leaned in saying "You better control that temper of yours before you end up like my father"

Mercy walked in holding a silver briefcase and hands it to Edge saying "Here's your payment for hiring Abbot"

Edge just took the briefcase turning back to Lex saying "If you think this is over then think again cause Intergang wont stand this betrayal"

Lex waited until Edge was out before looking at Mercy asking "Did you do it?"

She just smiled with a reply, "Church has just been voted the new leader of Intergang and in about…" she looks at her watch, "5 seconds Edge will be no more"

_5.…….4.……_

Lex looked down at the bottom of the plaza and sipped some of his scotch waiting

_3.…2.…1.…._

_BOOM!!!!_

Flames erupted from the nearby limo, people began screaming in panic while Lex just smirked and said "Give my regards to my father in hell"

Mercy took the glass from him and handed him the phone saying "911 as requested"

He just nodded and held the phone to his ear saying "Hello Operator, There's been an explosion outside of the LuthorCorp plaza and I think a man's dead"

He didn't wait for the operator and just hung up handing the phone back to Mercy saying "Make sure they cant trace the call"

Mercy just nodded heading out leaving Lex to his thoughts…

_One year ago…_

_Clark barged into to the Luthor Library causing Lex to look up from his desk saying "My father just died and already your on my case, why does that not surprise me"_

_He walked towards Lex saying "Lionel wouldn't have killed himself, you and I both know that"_

_Lex just smirked saying "I would have thought as a compassionate man you would have offered your sympathies. Now get out while I still have some patience left"_

_Clark placed his hands down on the glass table and leaned in saying "You cant get rid of me that easy Lex"_

_Lex rubbed his forehead then looked back up at Clark saying "I wont debate my father's mental stability with a farm boy with a messiah complex, I'm grieving for my father and I thought you of all people would understand what I'm going through"_

_He rose to his feet and walked towards the bar to pour himself a glass of scotch, Clark just stood there with a more determined face._

"_Don't bring my father into this" Clark says with a little anger causing Lex to smirk and reply "Why not? They were both strong, wise and died prematurely. But the truth is, our dads were alike in another way. See, they both felt that you were the kind of son a father could be proud of."_

_Clark just walked towards Lex, "They would've felt the same way about you, if you would've tried. What happened to you?"_

_Lex down his scotch and poured another, "I did try Clark. In fact, when we first met, you inspired me. All I wanted was to be your friend but... you turned your back on me when you decided to run off with Alicia."_

_Clark clenched his fist in anger and rushed towards Lex spinning him and forcing him up against the wall saying "Don't you ever blame her for this, I wasn't the one driving the car that killed her"_

_Lex just smirked saying "No but you're the reason she's dead"_

_Clark released Lex who just fixed his jacket while Clark asked "So you're the person you are today, because of me? You know that I tried to be your friend Lex. But all you care about is power and control."_

_Lex pushed past Clark saying "This is Smallville! Meteor freaks, alien ships, cryptic symbols! These threats are real. Someone had to take control. Someone has to protect the world."_

_Clark stepped closer to him saying "You're so caught up in your own delusions, you've lost track of reality."_

_Lex just smirked turning to face Clark with a reply, "Have I? Then let's talk about something you can't deny. After years of pleading with my father, showed me some compassion, he turned to you with open arms. Now what would a worldly-billionaire have in common with a simple farm boy?"_

_Clark just shrugged, "Maybe he just knew he could trust me."_

_Lex just started laughing, "Of course. Everyone can trust Clark Kent. You're the perfect son. So...so why did Jonathan Kent always seem so stressed? I mean, was raising the perfect son really that much work? I wonder how much of a strain it put on his heart?"_

_Lex didn't have time to react when Clark punched him in the face saying "You're the guilty one, Lex, not me. And this time you're going to own up to what you've done. I know you killed Lionel."_

_Lex licked the blood from his lips and smirked "Who's delusional now?"_

_Clark straightened his suit and just turned to walk away with one final thing to say, "Rot in hell Lex"_

_Lex just smirked thinking 'I've been in worse places then Hell'_

**Clark Kent's Penthouse:**

Clark was wearing an apron along his white collared shirt with his sleeves rolled up while he was humming the theme song to _The Dukes of Hazzard._

Superwoman stood on the ledge of his balcony trying her best not to laugh at him, unfortunately she was unsuccessful because the moment Clark turned around he slipped and fell flat on his back.

He looked up to see her hand extended to him saying "I didn't mean to scare you, I was just flying around the neighborhood…"

She looked to see the spaghetti and asked "Did you have plans this evening?"

Clark just smiled rising to his feet and quickly clicks off the stove along with ripping off his apron and placing it on the counter saying "I was just getting ready for dinner"

Superwoman just smirked watching him become nervous, she looked around his apartment saying "You have a lovely home"

He just nodded asking "Why are you here?"

"Oh, I've been thinking and I thought why not give the exclusive to the one man everyone listens to in this story. Your articles are one of compassion next to most"

Clark looked at her surprised "Y-You read my articles?"

She just smiled watching is attitude change, he rushed over to his desk to grab his laptop saying "Why don't we…um…go out onto the balcony to talk."

She followed him and sat down across from him, "Would you like something to drink, wine perhaps?"

Superwoman just smirked saying "I never drink and fly, Its one of my policies."

Clark just nodded starting up his laptop, "Lets start with the basics. Are you married?"

"Uh, no. No, I'm not"

Clark just made a quick notes on his laptop continuing on, "Do you have a boyfriend or fiancée?"

She smirked, "Uh, no, I don't, Clark, but if I did you would be the first to know about it."

He tried to fight off a smirk, "Uh-huh. Okay, how old are you?"

"23 but maybe you should just put over 21 so people don't get suspicious" She said with ease while Clark nodded saying "Of course, Superheroes don't like mentioning their ages to the public for security reasons am I right?"

She just nodded while Clark made another note and continued on "Height ?"

"I'm 5'8""

He nods, "How much do you weigh?"

She started laughing, Clark looked at her confused so she explained "I don't think its right to ask a girl what her weight, she might lie about it"

Clark smiled and leaned in saying "You don't strike me as the type of girl who needs to lie."

She just smiles and leans into him saying "And you don't seem like the type of guy who needs saving"

Clark just smiles and leans back getting back to the questions, "Can you tell about your origins, what do you want the people to know about you?"

Superwoman immediately rose to her feet and looked up at the stars saying, "I'm the only one of my kind, my mother and father sent her here to give Earth the chance Krypton never got"

Clark rose to his feet confused, "Are you telling me that you're an…alien"

She turns to face him saying "I prefer intergalactic traveler over alien, it makes me feel like ET."

Clark just nodded saying "What about your parents? Why didn't they come with you?"

She looked back up at the night sky, "My father still had hope that Krypton wouldn't fall, he stayed behind to try and save it"

Clark stepped closer to her, "And did he?"

She shook her head negatively, "The planet exploded after I left its atmosphere"

He set his hand on her arm saying "I know what it's like not to have anyone, my real parents didn't want me so the Kent's adopted me when I was 3"

Superwoman turned to face him saying "But at least you were loved by two caring parents, even though I don't remember much about my home; I grew up with caring people who raised me like I was normal."

Clark looked at her confused, "When I was in high school my powers started to show and that meant I needed to start hiding my identity from everyone around me, I could never be truly honest with someone"

He smirked saying "Until now"

She smiled back at him "That's right, until now with you Clark"

Clark immediately went back towards his computer saying "I know that we've covered the origins but what about your abilities, the world deserves to know about what you can really do"

Superwoman put her hands behind her back and took a deep breath before saying "I can run faster than a speeding bullet, super strength, enhanced vision that allows me to have heat vision and x ray vision, I'm practically invulnerable, I fly, Super hearing and Super Breath"

Clark just nodded saying "And were did you get these powers?"

"Krypton had a red sun which made me human but when I got here my cells were altered because of your yellow sun, I get my strength and nourishment from it"

Clark walked towards her saying "Now the big question"

She gulped and asked "What?"

He smiled, "Why are you here? There must have been a reason your parents sent you here?"

She thought it over before replying "I'm here to fight for truth, justice, and the American way. My birth parents choose this planet because I could fit in more with society instead of being shunned because of what I am"

Clark just nodded and turned towards his computer when an idea went off in Lois's head, she stepped closer to him and extended his hand saying "How would you like to fly?"

He turned to face her saying "I have a fear of heights"

Lois just smiled saying "Everyone has to get over their fears sometimes, fly with me"

Clark grabbed her hand and felt and instant spark as they were lifted high up into the sky, Superwoman wrapped her arm around him saying "Just relax and enjoy the view"

They flew over the clouds appearing as if they were dancing in the moonlight, he looked down at her saying "Do you do this often with guys you don't know?"

"Not really, only guys I really like" She admits with a smile as they fly off into the night.

_2 hours later…_

They found themselves back on the ground of his balcony, Superwoman looked up at him saying "It was nice talking to you Clark"

He smiled and immediately did something unexpected, he kissed her right then and there.

She immediately pulled away and hovered up in the air saying "Goodnight Mr. Kent"

He watched her walk off as he was left with a name for his article, _'I spent the night with Superwoman'_

**TBC…**

**Well?**


	4. Trials

**This chapter may remind you of the Lois and Clark episode **_**Never-ending Battle,**_** also I should warn you there are several instances where I use a lot of profanity (just wanted you to know ahead of time)**

**Chapter Four- "Trials"**

Mercy sat on Lex's desk reading the article that read: SUPERWOMAN SAVES MINER by Clark Kent.

"Kent has seemed to be smitten with this super-freak" Mercy says looking over at Lex who just smoked his cigar and looked out at Metropolis.

He turned around to face her saying "What do we know about Superwoman aside from the fact that she can fly, catch bullets in the palm of her hands, and apparently has no weakness"

Mercy just shrugged, "We've run every possible test to figure out what she is but our scientists cant find a shred of evidence about her other than the fact that she first showed up a year ago in Africa to help purify the water and help build better housing for the villagers"

Nigel Saint John, an old friend of the Luthor family and advisor to Lex spoke up "She is immensely powerful, rumors speculate that she may have been part of your father's 33.1 program"

Lex laughed at the idea and quickly turned around to face them saying "She's not a meteor freak, no metahuman has had that much power and been able to keep their sanity in place."

Mercy rose to her feet with a questioning look while Lex pressed a button on his desk causing a screen to appear out of the wall which flashed video clips of superwoman using her powers to save people and stills of her face.

He walked up to the screen saying "Obviously, we know very little. So I've designed a series of tests for Superwoman and I'll need to help of Intergang"

Mercy just smirked, "I can the have two of the best shooters in Intergang turn superwoman into a large wet spot, testing her wont be necessary"

Lex smirked, "Have you ever read Sun Tzu's _Art of War?_"

She just crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm waiting for the cliff notes version"

"Sun Tzu was a general of ancient Imperial China and he teaches us, paraphrasing, of course: "Knowledge precedes victory, ignorance precedes defeat""

"Well, an Uzi precedes a bloody mess, even in China" Mercy jokes while Lex just smirks saying "Let's just do it my way"

**Daily Planet:**

Today was a busy day in the bullpen, Jimmy was running errands for Perry while Clark was busy describing Superwoman to a sketch artist in hopes that they could get a better picture of her than the blurry messes they have.

Cat snuck up behind them to sneak a peak while Perry walked to Jimmy saying "I need those blow ups of Superwoman"

Jimmy just turned to Perry and replied "Labs backed up and it might take a few hours"

Perry just looked around saying "I want efficiency people, the bigwigs upstairs aren't liking this slow down crap. Either you all start looking for new jobs or you get me those stories!"

They watched him storm off towards his office, Chloe looked at Jimmy saying "I always knew he would crack, I just thought it would have been when he realized that Elvis died in 1977."

Jimmy just smirked, "Luthor's been on his case about the Superwoman stories, everyone else is getting the story and all we've gotten was one exclusive interview from Clark"

Clark leaned over the artist saying "Her eyes were hazel, and her hair wasn't that bright of a brown."

Lois looked at the picture as it almost resembled her just without the glasses, Cat smirked "I feel sorry for whatever guy lands her"

Jimmy walked towards them saying "If she is an alien maybe she doesn't get that 'itch'"

Cat smirked looking at Jimmy, "Everyone has that 'itch', you just have to know how to scratch it even if you are a superhero. Why do you think Green Arrow teams up with Black Canary?"

Lois tried not to laugh at the thought of Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance together, they practically bicker with each other every League meaning not to mention the fact the Dinah has admitted to wanted to use her Canary cry on Oliver when they were training.

Clark looked up at Cat saying "Possible alien from another planet and all you can think about it sex? No wonder every guy that sleeps with you runs for the hills the day after"

Cat patted Clark on the chest saying "Don't think you know me so well Kent, last time I check you still owe me a new dress"

He watched her walk away only to be met with Lois's curious look followed by her arms crossed over her chest, "I didn't think you had it in you Smallville, Cat Grant?"

Clark just looked back at the artist saying "She should look almost like a Greek goddess"

Lois just shook her head and headed back to her desk unaware that Clark was watching her walk away.

**Metropolis National Bank:**

Guys dressed up in creepy clown masks and jump suits held their Uzi's and 9mm at people's heads yelling "Open the safe or I blow your fucking head off"

Squad cars lined up aiming their guns at the main door waiting for the assailants to emerge with the money, Detective Sawyer stepped up saying "I don't want any of you to get trigger happy or I'll have your badge"

They nodded and prepared to fight back if necessary…

_Meanwhile back at the DAILY PLANET…_

Lois was at her desk typing away when Chloe placed Clark's article entitled: I SPENT THE NIGHT WITH SUPERWOMAN. On her desk asking "Something you want to tell me Cuz?"

She looked up at Chloe and replied, "Its not what you think, I just gave him an interview"

Chloe smirked, "It must have been some interview because Clark has almost threatened every reporter on this floor not to scoop him on the Superwoman stories, your like his holy grail to his Indiana Jones."

They both looked at each other and broke out in laughter, "You really need to get out and date again Chloe, watching all those movies is going to your head"

Chloe shook her head negatively, "I've already had my heart broken by two of the most amazing guys in the world and I don't need another heart break"

Lois rose to her feet and placed a comforting hand on Chloe's shoulder saying "If it makes you feel any better, Bart hasn't stopped talking about you since he broke up with you. In fact he's been annoying the league so much that Shayera is thinking of hitting him with her electrode mace"

Chloe started laughing until she noticed the serious look on her cousin's face, "What's wrong?"

She looks at Chloe saying "Bank robbery at Metropolis National, I need you to cover for me"

Chloe just nodded and watched Lois rush out towards the elevators taking off her glasses and didn't really start to change into her Superwoman outfit until the doors of the elevator really closed.

Jimmy walked up to Chloe asking "Where's Lois going?"

"Oh…um, she forgot that she was having lunch with her sister Lucy today and had to rush out." Chloe said walking towards her desk only to stop when she felt Jimmy's hand on her arm.

He stepped closer to her saying "I'm sorry that I hurt you, Chloe"

Chloe just kept a strong face and turned to face him saying "Its okay, you did what you had to do and I don't blame you for wanting a normal relationship."

Jimmy didn't have a chance to finish the conversation because Perry opened his office door and yelled "Kent! Olsen! Bank Robbery at Metropolis National, Superwoman's on her way there as we speak"

Chloe just faked a smile, "You should go before you miss your big opportunity at the front page"

Jimmy just nodded and ran out along side Clark who just stopped and asked "Where's Lois?"

**Metropolis National:**

The men grew happy when they though they had succeed in the best well planned robbery, that was until they turned around to see Superwoman standing there with her arms crossed over her chest, "Didn't your mother ever teach you that holding gun to someone's head wasn't polite"

"Shoot the bitch!" one of them yells as they all fire their guns, only to see all the bullets fall to the ground flattened on impact.

She smirks walking towards them saying "You obviously don't read the papers"

She grabs the guns and bends them as they look at her in shock, "W-What are you?"

She smiles and picks them up by their collars saying "I'm Superwoman"

The crowd cheers when they see Superwoman emerge with the robbers as she hands them over to the police and turns to Detective Sawyer saying "You might want to run ballistics on the guns, the serial numbers were filed off so you may want to check who's guns these really belong to and inform them of what's happened"

She just nods saying "We'll get right no it, thanks"

Superwoman just smirks saying "I think you guys deserve the thanks, you risk your lives everyday without powers and I admire that. Keep up the good work"

They all watch her fly off, Jimmy was quick to snap pictures and smile at Clark who just gazed up in the sky in awe.

**LuthorCorp:**

Lex smirked watching the surveillance tapes, "She's fast and strong, clearly very sensitive to her surroundings would could mean she has some sort of advanced hearing, we need to see more of these powers and I know just who to use."

Mercy just nodded until she looked up to see the look that Lex was giving her and immediately shook her head saying "I wont do it"

Lex smiled walking towards her saying "I just want you to go for a little drive"

Mercy grew nervous over the look on Lex's face…

_15 Minutes later…_

Mercy found herself screaming at the top of her lungs as she weaved in and out of traffic unable to stop.

She swerved to miss an oncoming car put only ended up heading straight for a semi-truck, she closed her eyes and braced for impact but instead saw her car fly towards the sidewalk as she looked to see Superwoman had flown her car to the curb.

Superwoman tapped on the window causing Mercy to roll it down and look up at her in shock, superwoman looked at Mercy saying "I had someone call 911 for you, the ambulance will come shortly to pick you up and tow your car to be fixed"

Mercy just nodded watching Superwoman fly off into the sky…

_1 hour later at LuthorCorp…_

Mercy stormed into Lex's office and slapped him saying "You said "pretend the brakes were out." Pretend. You didn't actually have to CUT THEM!"

Lex just smirked walking towards Mercy saying "I wanted it to be realistic and besides, we got what we wanted"

Mercy was confused until Lex continued on saying "We've not only underestimated Superwoman but we've also gained a new tool to use against her…"

Her eyes widened at the realization, "Clark Kent?" she asks while Lex starts laughing "I think its rather fitting don't you think? I mean we can kill two birds with one stone"

Mercy walked towards Lex asking "How do we kill two birds with one stone?"

Lex just smiled saying "With a little piece of home, Clark may have been smart enough to keep her weakness out of the paper but everyone knows that even the mighty have a weakness"

Mercy smiled, "How did you find out about this weakness?"

Lex walked towards the bar and poured himself a bottle of scotch saying "My father was colleagues with a man named Virgil Swann, I found an old file in my father's office a week after his death and discovered that not only had my father poisoned Swann but he stole the research that Swann was doing on the meteor shower in Smallville"

Mercy was hooked on the story and urged Lex to continue, "After Swann's death, my father began running tests on the green meteor rocks and discovered a high level of radiation which not only could give human's abilities but also weaken those who were born under the same source of radiation as the rocks"

She grew confused, "So what does a little rock have to do with Superwoman?"

Lex walked towards his book case and pulled out a small lead armored box saying "If superwoman comes from the same planet that the rocks came from, maybe our yellow sun altered them just like they altered her."

He opened the box to reveal a glowing green stone, "Kryptonite"

**Clark's Penthouse:**

Clark was at his computer typing up the story and trying to get information out of his informants about Superwoman's identity.

The doorbell rang and Clark walked over to answer the door only surprised to see Lois standing there saying "I got that story about the Jet crash written up and you need to check it over if were suppose to reach the deadline by tomorrow."

Clark just nodded and took the story from her, "I'll email the changes tomorrow"

He began to shut the door only to be surprised when Lois barged through saying "I don't think so Smallville, We've got a story to finish and I don't need you to get distracted by that girl in the small skirt and red cape"

Clark smirked shutting the door, "I'd be careful with what I say Lois, you almost sound jealous"

Lois scoffed crossing her arms over her chest saying "The only thing I'm jealous about is the fact that you got the greatest story on Earth and you didn't expose her for what she really is"

Clark walked towards his desk saying "Sometimes a good reporter knows when someone is giving an interview and when their talking to you personally"

Lois just nodded, "So what's the story with you? I mean you've won three Kerth Awards in a row and your considered the loner reporter for the Daily Planet, what's the deal?"

Clark laughed putting the story on his desk and saying "I've lived by three rules that have helped me get where I am today; I never get involved with my stories, I never let anybody else get there first and I never sleep with anyone I work with"

Lois was about to retort when the front door was kicked in by Kyle Abbot and Whisper A'Daire, the two best metahuman team for Intergang.

Clark turned to face them saying "Well if it isn't Wolf boy and Snake girl, I thought they had shipped your asses back to Belle Reeve"

Kyle grabbed Clark by the throat saying "You got me thrown back in the pin, now I'm going to return the favor"

He smashed Clark up against the wall, Lois rushed towards them to help only to be grabbed from behind by Whisper who smirked saying "My friend Kyle doesn't like it when people disrupt his targets, it brings out the wolf in him"

Lois shook her head saying "Let me guess you've got some sick love obsession with snakes, inter-species relationships"

Whisper laughed as she hissed in anger, "You'd be amazed with what Ra's al Ghul can grant you with, our master may be dead but we still follow his teachings"

Lois elbowed Whisper in the stomach and spun around kicking her in the face, she turned Kyle around and punched him in the face then kneed him in the crouch causing him to fall to the ground in pain, Clark slumped to the ground clutching his ribs saying "My doctor's not going to be happy when he sees this"

Lois helped him up saying "Don't worry, everything will be fine-"

Whisper grabbed her from behind and practically dragged her towards the balcony while Kyle grabbed Clark from behind and whispered "Say goodbye to your partner Kent!"

Clark's eyes widened when he saw Whisper throw Lois over, he called out her named then elbowed Kyle in the face and slammed him into the wall as he rushed towards the balcony only to feel a snake wrap around his neck choking him.

The snake hissed then spoke in Whisper's voice, "Unless you want to join her, I suggest you come with us"

He just nodded and watched the snake shape shift back into Whisper's form as she walked towards Kyle saying "Get your ass up and cuff him"

Kyle rose from the ground still in pain but he pulled out a pair of cuff and placed them on Clark's wrist then knocked him out using his superhuman strength.

What snake lady and wolf boy didn't notice was the pair of hands that appear on the edge of the balcony, Lois quickly climbed back up thinking _'Thank god for Kryptonian reflexes.'_

The sound of Kyle and Whisper loading Clark into the trunk of their car reached her ears…

"_Boss wants us to take him to the Slums, they have some unfinished business to settle." Kyle said getting into the passenger side while Whisper made sure that Clark was still unconscious before driving off._

With a quick spin Lois was dressed her Super-Attire, "Looks like a job for Superwoman…" Lois says to herself before flying off being careful not to get to close to the two thugs as they made their way to Metropolis's version of The Narrows.

**Suicide Slums:**

Lois landed outside of a strip club called PARADISE, she scoffed at the name and quickly flew up to the roof so she could find a better way in.

She could hear Clark's heartbeat followed by a couple of voices and the sounds of someone being beaten.

With quick speed she rushed into the basement where she found Clark chained to the floor bleeding, as she stepped closer to him the weaker she got.

"It hurts doesn't it?" a strong voice came out of the darkness causing her to turn and face Victor Edge, son of Morgan Edge and second in command of Intergang despite the fact that Bill Church Jr. took over after his father's death.

Superwoman stumbled to the floor as Victor stepped closer to her saying "My father told me all about you Lora, he told me about how you use to be the best dance in his Atlantis club."

He reveal the ring that's stone was made out of kryptonite, "I wasn't so sure this would work on you but now I know, imagine how the boss would reward me with not only killing Clark Kent but bringing down the Superwoman"

Clark swept Victor's feet from under him and kicked him in the face, he looked over at Superwoman and joked "I always thought he was annoying"

She just smirked and struggled to stand as she used up all of her strength to rip the chains from Clark's wrists, he caught her before she could collapse "Are you okay?"

"Get me out of here" she whispered as Clark just nodded and helped her to the roof access, Victor charged towards them only to stop when Clark's fist connected with his face.

**Clark's Apartment:**

After gaining back her strength and alerting the police to Victor's location she brought Clark home.

He suddenly realized turning to Superwoman saying "My partner, Lois Lane. She was-"

Superwoman cut him off saying "She's okay, I got to her in time"

Clark let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding, Superwoman stepped towards him saying "About the kiss, I just want you to know that what you feel for me can only be professional."

Clark nodded, "I understand perfectly, you have enemies that want to hurt you and they might use me as bait to get you there just like Edge used tonight"

She smiled and was ready to fly off, "What did he mean you use to be a dancer?"

She stopped mid air and floated back down to him saying "That green rock you saw on his hand is a radioactive piece of my home world that can not only weaken me but kill me as well…"

Clark was surprised at this as she continued on, "When I was a teenager I rebelled against my adoptive parents, I ran away from home at an early age to get away from them. I went from place to place until I found a job as a dancer for Morgan Edge"

"You mean like a stripper?"

She started laughing, "No, more like a go-go girl."

Clark just nodded and asked "But why did you tell me about your weakness?"

She took a deep breath before replying, "There's another kind that's red, it alters my personality to where I have no problems with hiding who I am and taking what I want which is why he called me Lora. Because when I came to Metropolis I was under the influence of that red rock and it caused me to do not so nice things which go against my moral code"

Clark stepped closer to her saying "I know what its like to break your own rules."

She was surprised by this, he smirked and continued "My main three rules that I have, I've broken almost all of them and I'm not too proud of it"

Superwoman smiled and kissed Clark on the cheek saying "Maybe breaking those rules showed you how to be a better reporter, everyone has standards that can be fixed and morals that can be broken. Goodnight, Clark"

He watched her fly off only to snap out of his trance when his doorbell rang, he turned around to answer is only to be surprised when Lois wrapped her arms around him and hugged him but quickly pulled away and lightly punched him in the arm saying "Next time you see a thug throwing me off a balcony, fight back"

Clark just smiled and said "I cant guarantee there will be a next time Lois"

Lois just smiled back saying "There's always a next time, Smallville"

**LuthorCorp:**

Lex smiled while Mercy and Nigel looked at him confused, "She got away, why would we be celebrating?" Mercy asks.

Lex just turns around saying "All of these trails have given me the chance to see what I'm up against and now that I know her weakness I can begin to exploit it and create something that is worthy of defeating Superwoman"

Nigel stepped forwards asking "And how do you suggest we do that?"

Lex smirked and walked towards his desk holding up a folder saying "We start Project Metallo and we find someone dumb enough to sign up"

Nigel looked at him confused, "Will this turn out as badly as Project Ares did?"

Lex just turned to Nigel and replied "Metallo is far more advanced than Project Ares, in fact I already have the substance used to power it" he pulls out a small piece of Kryptonite and smiles that wicked smile of his.

**TBC…**

**Well? How was it???**

**Spoilers…..(don't look if you don't want to be spoiled)**

**-Lois and Clark go undercover to expose Intergang and things get a little 'fuzzy'**

**-Lex finds the perfect candidate.**

**-Lucy begins her romance with John Corben**

**-Poker Night!**


	5. Metro

**Chapter Five- Metro:**

It had been one month exactly since the kryptonite incident with Intergang and so far there seemed to be no clues to how they knew about Superwoman's weakness, but like all great reporters Lois had a plan.

Perry rose to his feet saying "I wont have you risking your next for a scoop, I've already lost two reporters to Intergang and I wont have you be lost with them"

Lois just looked up at Perry saying "If I'm an investigative journalist, I've got to be able to investigate, right?"

Perry moved around his desk to sit in front of her saying "I admire your courage I really do but I teamed you up with Kent for a reason, now does he know about this scoop"

She just looked over her shoulder at Clark who was too busy talking on the phones with his sources, she just turned saying "I'd like to prove that I don't need Clark to get a story, besides he's too caught up in figuring out Superwoman to even care about the rest of the world"

Perry nodded then placed a comforting hand on her shoulder saying "You better hope that they don't figure out who you work for or else you'll end up just like Hoffa"

Lois just rose to her feet saying "I wont let you down, Chief."

Perry just shook his head while Lois walked out of his office, he turned to look at a picture of Elvis saying "That girl's going to be the end of me"

**Metro Club:**

Lois stood in the corner wearing nothing but a tight red tank top and black hip hugger mini skirt, it was obvious that she wouldn't get anywhere with her glasses so she ditched them in hopes that no one who knew Lois Lane would recognize her.

Johnny Taylor dismissed a red head who had a good voice just bad legs, he looked around for the perfect girl and landed straight on Lois saying "Hey Legs"

She turned to look at him as he just smiled and said "Baby cakes, you've got it"

The other girls were disappointed but Lois just smirked saying "Sorry girls, better luck next time"

She walked center stage so that Johnny could get a better look at her, he rose from his chair and asked "What's your name doll face?"

"Lola, Lola Dane" She smiled shaking his hand unaware that she was being watched by Johnny's sister Toni who wanted nothing more then to overthrow her brother and become the leader of the Metro Gang, she just had to get Intergang on her side.

**Joe's Diner:**

Lucy was going from table to table giving orders and delivering food, she had been working at Joe's not only to help supply half the rent but also help her get supplies for her fashion courses at Met U.

She was so into her job that she wasn't paying attention when her tray whacked a guy in the face and sent him to the floor, "Oh My god!"

Lucy quickly squatted down in front of him apologizing over and over again, the man just smiled saying "That's okay, I'm just glad you didn't have any food on the tray or I'd be at the hospital right now"

Her eyes locked onto his light blue/green eyes as he rose to his feet and held out his hand saying "John Corben"

Lucy smiled and shook his hand replying "Lucy Lane"

He just smiled then quickly picked up the tray and handed it to her saying "Would you like to go out to dinner, tonight?"

Lucy just smirked taking the tray from him and saying "I'd like that"

John just smiled and was about to leave when he quickly turned around asking "Do you want me to pick you up here or at your place"

"I've got a late shift here anyways so why don't you just come here tonight for dinner" Lucy suggested with a smile.

He just nodded and began to walk away saying "I'll see you tonight"

Lucy just nodded and quickly turned to another waitress named Fern, who showed her the ropes on her first day.

"I think I'm in love" Lucy whispered to Fern causing them to burst out in laughter until Joe popped out of the kitchen signaling that they needed to get back to work.

**SynTechnics:**

Lex stormed inside to see John strapped to a metal bed looking quite uncomfortable, "How is are patient today, Dr. Kreig?" he said looking down at John was growing paler every second.

"The material we used to fuel his body is a success, not only has it kept him alive but its given him enhanced strength and stamina."

Lex quickly replied with a smirk, "The purest meteorite is the most powerful, I want a full diagnostic done on him to make sure everything is working. I cant afford another disaster like Project Ares."

The doctor nodded grabbing his tablet computer and walks towards John pressing in on his chest which quickly opens a small circular hole that begins to glow a bright green hue, "The meteorite seems functional not to mention that he's been able to fit in with the humans and retains his human qualities"

Lex just nodded watching the small hole mend back to his flesh like nothing was there, "What else is robotic?"

Dr. Kreig turned and smirked saying "His whole body, what your seeing is a new breed of android. Better than any science fiction creation and robotics, he's able to withstand great force causing almost invulnerable like qualities"

"What is he capable of?"

The doc just smirked and pressed a button on his tablet causing a holographic image to emerge above them showing virtual simulations of all John's abilities, "He can run faster than any human, bend metal with his bare hands, and he's even powerful enough to take down an entire squadron"

Lex smirked, "With the meteor rock as his enhancer, is it possible that he's more powerful then Superwoman?"

It took only several minutes before Dr. Kreig replied "If given the right time and place, I suppose John could beat Superwoman. Why do you ask?"

Lex stepped closer to the doctor saying "I want Superwoman to understand that this is my city, and I don't care what I have to do to protect it from threats like her or any other superhero who thinks they can take me on"

John just laid there motionless, a playback of his meeting with Lucy was replaying in his mind as a small smirk appeared on his face.

**Daily Planet:**

As a requirement for her undercover deal with Perry, she was forced to tell Clark about her plan.

He sat at his desk in disbelief before responding, "Its too dangerous"

She scoffed in return, "I'm capable of taking care of myself or haven't you realized that by now?"

Clark ran his fingers through his hair and walked towards her saying "These guys aren't just club owners, they're criminals who get pleasure out of kicking people out of their homes and murdering innocent people"

"I know the risks and I enjoy taking them that's what journalism is all about"

Clark sat down on her desk and leaned into her whispering "I just thought that you should have discussed this with me first before you took this one, We're a team"

Lois smiled at those words because no one ever in Daily Planet history had heard Clark Kent use the words 'We're a team' in a sentence.

She patted him on the shoulder rising to her feet saying "Sometimes players have to wait on the bench while other players run with the ball, I can handle this"

Clark just nodded watching Lois walk away as a hidden smirk appeared on his face along with a thought, _'I wonder how she would react to Charles King?'_

**Metro Club:**

Lois was dressed in a tight playboy type jumpsuit complete with bowtie, lucky for her they didn't have ears or else everyone at the planet would think she was just a joke and she knew Cat would get something hilarious out of her situation.

The bartender handed her the tray saying "The boys are located in the back office, knock twice then enter with the drinks."

She just nodded and headed towards the office where a serious meeting was going down between Johnny and Toni Taylor.

"Intergang wants to form a partnership with us and I say we take it, this is our chance to prove to all of Metropolis that this city belongs to the corrupt and crooked" Toni says with a confident smile while her brother just smokes his cigar.

Lois hands out the drinks listening to every word while Johnny rises to his feet saying "Since the death of Lionel Luthor and Morgan Edge, we've been struggling to keep our turf away from those punks down in the slums. I say we stick with our own and stay the hell away from anyone who tries to but their way into this family-"

Toni rises to her feet saying "You cant just tell us what to do Johnny, we've established a full system were we all make the choices so we don't have to listen to your lazy ass anymore."

Several of the thugs begin to applaud that was until a guard came in saying "Charles King just came through the door"

Toni was surprised by this and quickly walked out with Lois following behind her interested to see who this Charles King was.

Her eyes widened when she realized that it was Clark only dressed in full black attire, _'Can this guy get any more sexier'_ Lois thinks to herself only to shake her head at the thoughts.

She walked up to the bartender asking "Who is that guy with Toni?"

He just smirked saying "That's Charles, he was an enforcer for Toni's father before he died. Johnny kicked him out of West River after he found out that Toni was romantically involved with him"

Lois was shocked at this but of course a reporter has to do anything for a story even if it means your apart of the story.

She was so out of tune with her surroundings that she nearly jumped out of her skin when one of Johnny's goons came up to her saying "Your on in 10 minutes, I suggest you get ready"

Lois just nodded and rushed backstage while Clark was seated at the VIP section of the club with Toni sitting across from him saying "I thought I'd never see you again after Johnny threw you out"

He just nodded, "I've grown up a lot since last time you saw me two years ago, I'm not the same guy I use to be"

Toni smiled and grabbed his hand saying "Your much happier then I remember, you always use to be mister tough guy who always had a wall around his heart. I can see someone finally got behind that iron curtain"

He smirked thinking about who she was talking about as his mind instantly went to Superwoman but strangely shifted to Lois, the new pain in his ass and new friend (even though he'd never admit it).

The lights dimmed and several of the audience members began to clap when the spot light appeared and the announcer's voice echoed saying _"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Metro Club, please give it up to Ms. Lola Dane"_

They all clapped and some whistled when Lois appeared dressed in a red cocktail dress that not only gave the guys something to look at but caused Clark's eyes to go wide and his jaw almost dropping down into his lap.

She smiled at everyone and leaned into the microphone saying "This song is very special to me and I hope it could be the same to you"

A soft piano began to play as Lois took a deep breath before singing…

_**I'll be seeing you **_

_**In all the old familiar places**_

_**That this heart of mine embraces**_

_**All day through.**_

A trumpet plays softly alongside the piano as everyone is in a quiet like state just listening to the song.

_**In that small cafe;**_

_**The park across the way;**_

_**The children's carousel;**_

_**The chestnut trees;**_

_**The wishin' well.**_

_**I'll be seeing you**_

_**In every lovely summer's day;**_

_**In every thing that's light and gay.**_

_**I'll always think of you that way.**_

Clark could see that Lois was so drawn into the song because not once did she forget a line or make another sound except music, it made him wonder why this song was special to her and what its meaning meant to her.

_**I'll find you**_

_**In the morning sun**_

_**And when the night is new.**_

_**I'll be looking at the moon,**_

_**But I'll be seeing you.**_

The piano and trumpet had a short solo giving time for Lois to take a breath before continuing on.

_**I'll be seeing you**_

_**In every lovely summer's day;**_

_**In every thing that's light and gay.**_

_**I'll always think of you that way.**_

_**I'll find youIn the morning sun**_

_**And when the night is new.**_

_**I'll be looking at the moon,**_

_**But I'll be seeing you.**_

Lois finished while the piano and trumpet played its last notes, the crowd erupted it applause causing Lois to smile and bow.

The happiness was short lived when gunshots rang out from the office causing people to run out scared.

Clark immediately looked down at Toni saying "Get the girls out of here, while I go check on your brother"

Toni just nodded and helped usher the girls/dancers out of the club, Clark headed towards the office only to stop when his hand brushed up against Lois.

She turned to face him saying "What do you think your doing here? This is my story"

Clark just looked around saying "You really want to talk about that now? We've got a situation right now that doesn't need us fighting"

She just nodded as they opened the door only to see Johnny Taylor laying dead on the floor, his bodyguard laying across from him.

"Still think you didn't need my help?" Clark turns to look at her as Lois brushes past him saying to herself "I should have seen it coming"

Clark stepped towards her saying "Care to elaborate what you mean by that?"

She turns to face him saying "I don't know I just thought I could have saved them if I knew this was going to happen"

Clark places a hand on her arm saying "You don't have to prove anything to me Lois, I don't care if you could win the Indy 500. You're my partner"

Lois smiled at this that was until she heard the sirens racing down the street, she quickly grabbed Clark's hand and rushed out through the back entrance saying "If Sawyer sees us then they'll know we work for the Daily Planet"

"It's a little late for that" Toni said emerging from the entrance of the alley way with two of her big goons named Andre and Phillip, two ex cons who had a reputation as fighters (the kind where they live and you die).

"Toni?" Clark asked surprised as Lois rolled her eyes.

Toni just smiled crossing her arms over her chest saying "Johnny told me all about you after he threw you out into the streets and honestly I'm surprised you showed up with a sidekick this time"

Lois raised her eyebrows and stepped forward saying "Did you just call me a sidekick?"

"Would you prefer bitch" Toni says with a smirk only, Lois puts on a fake smile before punching Toni in the face saying "If its one thing I cant stand its being called a bitch and a sidekick"

Clark gave her high five saying "Impressive, I didn't know you had it in you"

Lois just shrugged watching Toni rise to her feet clenching her nose, she pulls out a gun and points it at Lois's head.

Clark was about to intervene until Andre and Phillip grabbed him from behind forcing him to his knees.

Toni smirked looking down at Clark saying "Say goodbye to the late great Lois Lane"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Black Canary and Green Arrow said in Unison standing at opposite ends of the alley way.

Lois smirked and watched the small arrow knock away the gun, Lois spin kicked Toni to the ground and punched her one last time knocking her unconscious.

Clark was struggling with the goons who punched him in the gut and threw him into the dumpster, while Black Canary appeared next to Clark saying "I suggest you cover your ears"

Lois and Clark quickly covered their ears as Black Canary unleashed her Canary cry which sent the goons to the floor in pain.

Once all the chaos was over, Clark rose to his feet surprised to see two of Star City's best superheroes in Metropolis.

"Thanks" Clark said but quickly continued with a question "How did you know we were here?"

Green Arrow jumped down next to Black Canary saying "Superwoman was busy with another situation so she contacted us to come in and help you out."

Clark just nodded while Lois walked towards them saying "Thank you for your help, and we'll be sure to mention that not only in Metropolis protected by Superwoman but the Justice League as well"

They nodded until suddenly they hit their communication head sets and hurried off into the night but not before hauling Toni and her goons over to the Metropolis Police.

After a long night, Lois and Clark decided on walking home…together.

"Why is it that all the beautiful ones are homicidal maniacs? Is it me?" Clark asked her causing Lois to laugh as she replied "I don't think its you, just your taste in women suck…badly."

Clark smirked while Lois took off her heels and began to walk barefooted on the sidewalk, "I have a question" Clark said out of the blue.

She just looked at him intrigued, "What?"

Clark took a deep breath before taking the plunge and asking, "Why was that song you sang so special to you?"

Lois stopped in her tracks and was instantly pulled into an old memory that she hand long forgotten…

_New York_

_6 year old Lois Lane was looking out at the starry night wondering what was up there and what other planets were like._

_Soft music could be heard playing from the living room, so she quietly snuck past Lucy' room and headed down the suitcase only to smile when she saw General Lane slow dancing with Ella Lane to 'I'll be seeing you' by Billie Holiday._

_He dipped her as she laughed when he spun her around, the two looked at each other with nothing but love and joy._

_General Lane smiled and kissed Ella whispering "I love you" into her ear as she smiled and whispered back "I'll always love you"_

She was cut out of the memory when Clark placed a hand on her arm and called out to her saying "You alright?"

Lois just nodded saying "The song was just something remember what my life was like before my mom died, she use to sing that song to me when I was a baby and my father use to dance with her to it."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know"

Lois just shrugged saying "Its okay, I tend to keep things like that to myself"

They turned and continued walking, "I know what its like to lose a parent, my dad died the day I was heading out to Met U. We were playing catch then the next thing I knew he was on the floor dead"

Lois for the first time since the Superwoman interview, she saw the softer side of Clark which was refreshing but also special because of the rare chances they got to share these moments with each other.

Clark wiped a tear from his eye, Lois immediately grabbed him and wrapped her arms around him saying "You looked like you needed a hug"

Clark started to laugh as he pulled away and looked down at her saying "Thanks Lois, I hope this doesn't change your opinion of me"

She pulls away saying "Are you kidding? I think guys are better if they cry then hold it in a end up putting their fist through a wall"

Clark smirked until he realized that they had reached Lois's apartment, he walked her up to the steps saying "I guess this is goodnight"

Lois just nodded and watched him walk away, she immediately ran down the small steps and turned Clark to face her.

It all happened so fast even for Lois when she pressed her lips against Clarks, he immediately wrapped his arms around her and responded with a hidden passion.

What seemed like hours was only a few short but wonderful minutes as Lois pulled away saying "I should get going, Lucy's probably wondering why I'm late"

Clark just nodded watching her walk into her apartment with a hidden smirk, he was hiding a smile as he made his way down the street thinking _'Today was a good day'_

**TBC…**

**Well?**

**I wanted you to know that for Metallo, I chose Bryan Fisher (Jason from the George Lopez Show) as John Corben. Also if you were wondering the song Lois sang was **_**I'll be seeing you by Billie Holiday.**_


	6. Date

**If anyone wants to see the trailer to this fic, got to youtube with this link -- ****.com/watch?v=Rfq5E-v5fpY**

**Warning: Mild Violence used in this update as well as a little bit of Red-K. ;)**

**Chapter Six- Date:**

Toni and the entire Metro Organization were arrested thanks to the help of an informer on the inside who wanted out and got it; in other words it was a great ending to the legacy of West River and the Daily Planet taking advantage of the fact that Lois and Clark were the one's to bring down the Metro Organization.

Unfortunately with all great fallen empires there comes a price…and west river wasn't the only one suffering.

'_Crime is on the rise at West River as new gangs are starting to take over local areas in hopes of becoming the next criminal organization, Superwoman has lent a helping hand with apprehending those responsible for the rise of what some people are calling a new era of crime'_

Lex clicked off the monitor and turned to face the head leaders of Intergang which included some to the top hitters who had been with Intergang since Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim started the organization.

Bill Church Jr. rose to his feet saying "No offense Mr. Luthor, but you promised us that this superwoman would be taken care of."

Lex nodded walking towards him saying, "I can understand your hostility Mr. Church but my guy is already on it, I've hired the best doctors in the world to make him stronger then our metropolitan caped crusader. Project Metallo is already at full capacity and for your viewing pleasure, I'd like to demonstrate what he is capable of"

Several of the leaders nodded while Church just smirked saying "Bring on the tin man"

Lex walked towards the main doors saying "He's much better then your average Tin Man, Mr. Church"

The doors burst open as John Corben stepped through looking at everyone with a smug smirk, Lex placed a hand on John's shoulder and turned his head whispering "I want you to take out Church, you do that and I'll make you the most powerful man in Metropolis"

John just smirked and walked up to Church who just smirked, "Let's see what you got"

He nodded and immediately grabbed the top of Church's head while he used his other hand to break Church's neck.

The head leaders gasped and looked up at John who simply walked towards Lex saying "Can I go now? I've got a lunch date that I cant afford to miss"

Lex smiled patting him on the back saying "You can do anything you want, just make sure you get here after midnight or I'll come looking"

John just nodded and walked out leaving Lex to look at the leaders saying "My father invested a great deal of money into Intergang, he was a loyal friend to Morgan Edge and Bruno Mannheim. What this organization is capable of doing is nothing compared to what I have planned for it, and we start with West River then…Metropolis"

The leaders all looked at each other then at Lex who just smiled saying "Are you in or are you out?"

**Daily Planet:**

Lois was half asleep at her desk thanks to late night patrolling of the city not to mention the 3 hours she spent in Brazil pulling a school bus out of a mudslide.

She was soon awakened with the smell of fresh coffee and food, her gaze landed on the hand holding out a star bucks cup and a brown paper bag.

"I was having breakfast with my mom and she had some leftovers, I thought you'd want a home cooked breakfast instead of Jack in the Box" Clark said with a smile while he sat across from her at his desk and secretly watched her scarf down scrambled eggs with biscuits and gravy.

Clark kept his smirk hidden while he worked while Lois felt fully and energized for the morning, "Thanks, I really needed that" she said looking at Clark who just typed away on his computer.

The day ran on with hidden smirks and gazes until finally Clark rolled his chair over to Lois asking "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

Lois quickly froze as she quickly turned to face him whispering "You mean like a date?"

Clark smiled nodding, "If you call a nice home cooked meal a date then yeah, I'd like for you to come to my house for dinner…just the two of us, no stories or gangster holding us at gunpoint"

Lois laughed a little bit and nodded saying "I'd like that a lot"

Clark's smile grew wider, "Great, I'll see you at 8"

Lois just nodded and watched Clark roll his way back to his desk, it didn't hit her until now that she had nothing to wear and she didn't have anyone to cover the city for her; panic soon set in followed by stress which in her case were the symptoms of a classic Lois Lane Freak out.

**Rocco's Italian Cuisine:**

John and Lucy sat across from each other enjoying the food and the closeness of their presences.

He quickly leaned in to her saying "I know that we've only been going out for a week and a half but I feel like I've known you my whole life"

Lucy smiled, "Its kind of weird, my sister use to say that you cant ever move too fast with a man or else its doomed from the start."

John smirked with a reply, "The way you talk about your sister, you seem closer then most sisters are."

She just nodded saying "My mother died before I ever got a chance to know her and my father was closed off from it that as soon as I was old enough, he shipped me to a boarding school in Europe."

"That must have been hard for you, I know what its like to be rejected from the ones you love. My parents kicked me out when I was 16 and I was practically raised in the slums, but I guess no matter how tough life gets there is always something good that comes from it" John says placing his hand over Lucy's and smiling that boyish smile of his.

Lucy just smiled thinking, _'Who is this guy?'_

**Luthor Mansion:**

Lex walked into the den and immediately stopped in his tracks when a young man was sitting in his chair with his feet resting firmly on the desk while he was reading the GQ magazine which sported Lex's face on the cover as well as a cover story about his takeover of LuthorCorp.

The man's face was hidden behind the magazine until he began to quote a part of Lex's interview, _"My entire life was spent in my father's shadow, his death is what signals my rise towards my destiny. I am forever grateful to him for guiding me to be the son he always wanted"_

Lex just smirked, "Not that I'm happy to see you Lucas, but what are you doing here"

The magazine was set on the desk as Lucas Luthor just smirked with his reply, "I'm here to report on Kent and his new partner"

Lex walked towards his brother saying, "And what have you found out? Do they know anything about Project Metallo or LuthorCorp's connection to Intergang?"

Lucas rose to his feet and walked towards the bar, "They are getting closer to learning the truth about who's controlling Intergang but Metallo hasn't even been talked about, I have an old friend who's going to help me make sure they don't get in our way tonight or ever again."

"What do you mean?"

Lucas turned around and placed a red meteor rock in his hands saying "I can already assume that you know about this type of meteor rock and what it can do to a person if it seeps into their blood"

Lex set the rock down on his desk and turned to Lucas asking, "I understand what the rock does but what does this have to do with getting rid of the Lane-Kent team?"

He smirked heading back towards the desk while he replied, "The power couple have a date with each other tonight, you slip a few drops of Red into their drinks and they'll wake up with not only a hangover but a new body pillow next to them."

Lex just smirked looking down at the rock saying "What did dad always say was the perfect way to damage the opposing team?"

Lucas plopped his feet on the table and smirked, "You destroy them by using any means at your disposable"

"Exactly, but how do we get the drug into their drinks?" Lex question while Lucas just picked up the rock saying "We've got a guy on the inside"

**Lois/Lucy's Apartment:**

"God, I don't have anything to wear!" Lois said throwing clothes out of her closet and pacing around her bedroom in frustration while Lucy just grabbed her sister by the shoulders saying "You need to remain calm before you start super-hyperventilating, remember what happened last time? It took dad and us two weeks to de-frost the house"

Lois started laughing as she plopped down on the bed saying "I guess your right Lucy, I just don't know why I agreed to go out with Clark."

Lucy just sat next to her sister saying "Cause you find him attractive and he's the first guy in a long time that's ever been able to get behind those giant Kryptonian walls of yours. Just relax and everything will be fine"

Lois just turned to Lucy asking, "What if I get too carried away, he could end up in the hospital or worse. I haven't been on a date since Bruce"

Lucy was about to reply but was cut off when the doorbell buzzed, she turned to Lois saying "As soon as I answer the door we'll continue this conversation"

She disappeared out of Lois's bedroom and jerked open the door to reveal John who was holding a bottle of wine saying "I thought you and your sister would want a bottle of wine to celebrate"

"Celebrate what?" Lois asked emerging from her room staring at John with curiosity, _'Who's this kiss- ass?"_ she thought to herself.

He turned to face her saying "Lucy got that internship in New York and I thought what better way to celebrate then cracking open a bottle of wine."

Lois looked at Lucy with disbelief, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't sure it would come out right, you know how you and the general are when it comes to my education" Lucy says quickly grabbing the wine bottle and heading towards the kitchen with Lois following behind her.

John just turned to shut the door thinking, _'And I thought my family had issues'_

Lois grabbed Lucy spinning her to face her saying, "You tell your new boyfriend, but you cant tell your own sister that you got an internship"

"I just thought you'd be mad that I'd be moving to New York and I know how much you want us to stick together like a family but I want this more then anything, ever since mom passed away I've felt that I need to branch out more and be the person I was meant to be"

Lois ran her fingers through her hair with frustration saying, "You could have at least told me, I would have freaked out but at least I would know"

John walked in before Lucy could reply, "We better go, movie starts in 15 minutes"

Lucy just nodded and handed the wine bottle to Lois saying, "I'm sorry Lois"

She just stood there and watched her sister walk out of the door, _"Is it me that people cant stand or is it the whole Kryptonian thing that gets them." _she thinks to herself before speeding through the house and grabbing the wine before shutting the door behind her.

**Clark's Apartment:**

"Shit" Clark exclaimed pulling out the semi-burnt garlic bread as he turned off the stove and placed the bread on the cutting board when a knock on the door was heard.

He quickly ripped off his apron and placed it on a nearby countertop and opened the door to see Lois holding up a wine bottle saying, "My sister's boyfriend gave me this and I thought what better way to enjoy our meal"

Clark smiled taking the bottle from her saying "Come on in, Dinner's almost ready. I just have to cut the bread up then we can enjoy our dinner"

Lois nodded until she froze when she felt Clark's hands on her shoulders followed by the taking away of her coat, she turned her head to see him place the jacket on the hook and just smiled.

_20 minutes later…_

After a much delicious dinner, Clark and Lois decided to pop open the wine and enjoy the stars.

Lois walked towards the terrace while Clark poured the glasses, "Do you like the view?"

She just nodded looking up at the night sky saying, "I've been to almost every army base around the world, yet looking at these stars make me feel like I'm home"

Clark smiled handing her the glass saying, "I know the feeling, the stars are the one thing that never changes no matter how much this world seems to change, my father bought me a telescope for my sixth birthday and I've never stopped looking through it when I visit the farm"

Lois hid a laughed which caused Clark to look at her and ask, "What?"

She turns to face him saying, "I just cant picture Clark Kent being a farm boy while working for a great metropolitan newspaper."

Clark took a sip of the wine suddenly causing his insides to burn and his eyes to flash red, he looked at her with a seductive glare saying "Do you really want to keep talking?"

Lois turned to see the look in his eyes and quickly gulped down her wine causing her insides to feel like they were on fire as her eyes flashed red followed by a seductive smile, "I'd rather do something instead"

The two practically pounced on each other followed by the sound of clothes ripping, Clark found himself slammed up against the wall which seemed to crack with a force as Clark just exclaimed "Someone had their spinach"

Lois just threw him into the bedroom and onto the bed saying "You talk too much Clark"

The door slammed followed by the sound of caresses and things falling to the floor or up against the wall…

_The Next Day…_

Clark awoke with a major headache and pain shooting through his whole body, followed by confusion as he slipped on his boxers and walked towards the bathroom.

He froze when he saw several scratches on his chest as well as his arms, "What the hell was in that wine?"

**TBC…**

**I know I'm evil but it does add more tension between Clois, also I decided not to do smut cause I cant write it lol**

**Wanted to thank LuvCK for the trailer and the terrific job she did with it.**


	7. Its Complicated

**Sorry for the Delay, I've been having difficulty with my internet company when they shut off my connection but dont worry its all well taken care of.**

**Chapter Seven- Its Complicated…**

_One Hour Earlier.._

Lois had woken from her red kryptonite induced haze with a HUGE surprise, she found herself in the arms of Clark Kent.

Her heart started racing as she immediately got out of his arms and quickly dressed all the while thinking, _'I'm gonna kill Lucy's boyfriend, I'll yell at him then make him sing soprano'_

It only took her 15 minutes to get back in her clothes and rush out towards her apartment which she slammed the door calling out "LUCY JOANNE LANE!"

She immediately froze when John emerged from her sister's room and just stood their in nothing but his boxers and wide eyes saying, "Your home early"

Lois walked towards him saying, "Get out of my apartment…NOW!"

John quickly grabbed his things and ran out causing Lucy to emerge from her room dressed in a Met U t shirt and nothing else, "What the hell sis?"

Lois grabbed Lucy by the arm saying "Your boyfriend drugged the wine, I just woke up in Clark's bed"

Lucy just laughed hysterically saying "It was bound to happen with or without Red-K"

Lois just nodded and collapsed on the sofa saying, "Your right, I've been dancing around him since I first met him. I just wish that this didn't happen, red kryptonite always screws up things even when I don't expect it"

Lucy squatted down in front of Lois saying, "The important thing is that you talked with him about this…right?"

Lois immediately rose to her feet saying, "Talking isn't what he'll want, he'll want an explanation as to why I left and what happened then I'll have to lie and screw up a perfectly good friendship…again"

Lucy walked over to her sister and grabbed her, practically shaking her saying "What you need is a shower, clean clothes and go to work"

Lois just nodded and suddenly sped into the bathroom then out dressed in her suit saying, "For the record, boy toy isn't allowed in the house when I'm here and if he is put a scrunchie on your door so I don't walk into something unexpected"

Lucy just nodded when Lois zoomed out of the house, she smirked saying to herself, "Like hell I have to put a scrunchie on the door"

Lois zoomed back in saying "I heard that and we're gonna talk about it later…"

Lucy rolled her eyes and walked back to her room while Lois zoomed off to work were one of many awkward conversations would occur.

_**Metro Pharmaceuticals**__- __**Last Night…**_

_Dr. Black found herself forced up against the wall as John began to squeeze her throat saying "Where's RL65? I know you have a huge supply of it"_

_She struggles gasping, "I don't know what your talking about, RL65 was destroyed years ago along with all my research"_

_He leans in saying "Who else has the drug?"_

_When she didn't answer she slammed her back up against the wall yelling, "Tell me or I snap your god damn neck like a twig"_

"_Ol…Oliver Queen has the rest of the samples"_

_John smirks, "Thanks"_

_It happened so fast as the snap of her neck echoed through the lab while John just bent his knees and slammed through the ceiling as he jumped roof top from roof top with a stone like expression on his face, that was until he snuck back into Lucy's room to 'sleepover'_

**Daily Planet:**

Lois stormed through the bull pen with Clark following her calling out to her trying to get the attention he was so desperately seeking, and she finally cracked…

"What!" She exclaims turning to face him only to almost fall over when she realized how close they were.

He leaned into her and whispered, "What happened last night…between us?"

Her heart was racing and for the first time since her first kiss had she actually been thankful she was a Kryptonian, because she would have hyperventilated by now and possibly end up in the hospital, but the look in Clark's eyes caused her to take a deep breath and reply, "We had too much to drink and I guess our emotions got the best of us cause I woke up with you next to me."

Clark ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and looked back at her saying, "What do we do now?"

Lois immediately turned to walk towards her desk saying, "It never happened, as far as I'm concerned I went home last night and you ended up with a cold shower"

Clark grabbed her and leaned into her saying, "I want you to be honest with me for once, Does the possibility of our relationship mean that little to you?"

Lois could bare to look in his eyes but she did and saw pain along with a small twinkle of hope that they had something, she immediately stalled then replied "No, What I feel for you is nothing but friendship"

Clark let go of her and leaned in harshly saying, "If that's the way you want it then you've got it, from now on we only work together professionally"

She immediately turned back to her computer and silently watched Clark who stormed back to his computer and almost ripped Jimmy's head off when he came towards him.

Her silent look was cut short when the cries for help only caused her to rush towards the elevator unaware that Clark was watching her walk out of the bullpen and possibly his heart.

Chloe watched the two from the very beginning and pulled out her cell thinking, _'Time to call in some reinforcements'_

She immediately dialed her number and said, "Hey Bart, I know that we agreed to not call unless it was an emergency but Lois needs our help and you're the only one that I could think of that is right for the job"

A cold rush of air snuck up behind her as Bart was behind her dressed in a black suit complete with a dark red button up shirt and his signature flash ring that Chloe had designed for him on their second anniversary which housed his super-attire for quick change when he needed to save someone.

He still sported his signature shaggy hair and cocky smile when ever he saw her because after a month of them being separated his body still slowed down at the sight of her and his heart beat faster than it ever did when he raced Lois around the world, if only he still had the courage to tell her that he still loved her but memories as to why they could never be came to mind….

_Five Months Ago…_

_Bart wrapped his hands around the small velvet box nervously while Chloe came back from outside saying, "Sorry, Lois was just letting me know where she was."_

_Bart just smirked and immediately grabbed her hand, "I know that its hard having a cousin bent on saving the world one continent at a time but I want you to know that I will be there for you no matter what happens"_

_Chloe smiled and kissed him saying "I don't know why your talking about this but let's stop before I start lo-jacking your movements"_

_Bart smirked and took a deep breathe before getting down on one knee saying "From the first time I saw you, I knew that I wanted you in my life and you were kind enough to let me in it even when Lois threatened to kick me off the highest cliff if I ever hurt you . You make me feel like I belong and that this world isn't so scary when I'm just as slow as everyone else. I want to spend the rest of my life with you…"_

_Before he could finish a gun shot was heard followed by a sharp pain in his neck that began to shock him causing his muscles to contract and pain to shoot through his body while he watched Chloe fall down beside him and the blood from her bullet wound to pool out beside her… "Chloe" he gasped before falling into the darkness._

Bart was snapped out of his memories when Chloe wrapped her arms around him saying "I didn't think you'd get here to fast, how's Star City life treating you?"

He shrugs saying "Oliver was good enough to hook me up with a place and a job so I could make a living without putting on the red suit"

Chloe just smiled and wrapped her around him saying, "How would you like to set up my future brother-in-law with my cousin"

He shook his head negatively saying "Last time I helped hook your cousin up with someone, I ended up on top of the Golden Gate Bridge with a bungee cord"

Chloe started laughing at the memory of seeing Bart bungee from the bridge and seeing Lois laughing her ass off waiting for him to apologize.

"Come on Bart, this one is the real deal. Lois just needs a push in the right direction"

Bart turned to her saying, "Only if you agree to have dinner with me"

"You know why we cant do that, it was your idea to break up not mine…remember?" She says walking towards the elevator only to have Bart push her into an empty elevator and hit the stop button.

He had her forced up against the wall as he leaned into her saying, "I've regretted that day since you left our apartment, I've tried to love other people but I cant cause all I see…is you."

Chloe closed her eyes at his touch when he wiped the tears from her eyes as she grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket saying, "It took you long enough"

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her as if they hadn't seen each other in a long…LONG time.

**Queen Industries:**

Oliver was looking at several files about some of his upcoming projects and contracts to make Star City better then it ever was.

A masked man suddenly smashed through the door causing Oliver to hit his red alert button and pull out his gun only to see the bullets fly off of the man like they were rubber.

He just grabbed Oliver saying, "Where's RL65?"

"Go to hell" Oliver smirked punching the guy in the face only to hear the crunch of his own knuckles.

The man just punched Oliver in the face saying, "We can do this all night but either way your telling me about the drug"

Oliver looked up at him saying, "That drug will never be on the streets again, and you wont get your hands on it"

He just smirks pulling Oliver closer to him and says, "You really shouldn't have said that, now your gonna have to die"

**Daily Planet:**

Lois came back hours later from saving two teenagers caught in a small forest fire, a dog stuck in the sewers, bank robbery in Chicago, and a truck sinking through thin ice in Alaska.

The bullpen was buzzing as everyone stared up at the screens watching the constant newsreel while she just walked up to Chloe and stopped when she saw Bart standing at her side, the two superheroes quickly hugged and exchanged pleasantries before she turned to her cousin asking, "What's going on?"

Chloe and Bart couldn't reply but Clark walked towards them saying, "Oliver Queen was just found dead in his office, some thug came in and surprised him"

Lois's eyes when wide and everything went by so fast as she turned and ran out towards the elevators dialing Bruce's number and Dinah's number to see if anyone knew anything.

Clark just looked back confused at Chloe and Bart asking, "What's wrong with her? This is front page stuff"

Bart just ran after Lois while Chloe crossed her arms over her chest and replied, "Oliver Queen was like family to Lois."

Clark immediately felt like a jackass as he watched Chloe walk towards Bart and Lois who were anxiously awaiting the elevator to come by.

**LuthorCorp:**

John comes storming into Lex's office and throws a small steel suitcase in front of him saying "I got the drug and I had to kill your old pal Ollie Queen to get it"

Lex just rose to his feet and patted John on the shoulder saying, "Good boy, this drug is going to make sure you don't rust on me or get a conscious about what we're trying to accomplish"

John just nodded and turned to head out but was called back when Lex said, "Now that Queens out of the way, lets talk about destroy big blue"

The two men just closed the doors to the office as John sat down and listened to every word Lex was plotting and planning.

**Watchtower:**

Lois, Bart and Chloe ran down the isolated halls only to stop at the sight of Oliver floating in a tank as his wounds were slowly healing.

"He's stable, luckily Dinah found him before it was too late" Bruce said appearing at Lois's side showing a sympathetic smile.

She just walked towards the tank and immediately got weak, Bruce grabbed her and forced her back saying "J'onn contrasted a healing liquid out of Kryptonite and some old healing remnants from his home planet"

Lois turned to look at Bruce saying, "Do you know who did this?"

He just shook his head negatively, "Who ever did this was just as strong as you but more brutal, I don't think this had anything to do with the league or Green Arrow but they were looking for something that Ollie wouldn't give them"

Lois looked back at Ollie and said, "Find out who did this, I want to look him in the eye and get him to confess"

Chloe placed a hand on her shoulder saying, "It'll be alright Lois, Oliver's a fighter and Dinah will be with him so he'll never be alone"

She nodded as they turned to walk away until Bruce grabbed Lois and leaned in to whisper, "We found some prosthetic flesh near Oliver and mineral type kryptonite on his body"

"He must be some sort of android sent by someone else to get something out of Oliver" Lois said when the light bulb went off and she looked at Bruce saying "Lex has always strived to be better then you and Oliver, since his father's death he's been experimenting with robotics and kryptonite"

She was mentally hitting herself thinking, _"What good is it to be a superhero if you just realize who the criminal is"_

Bruce nodded saying "I'll get my informants in LuthorCorp to get me some info and I'll let you know if I find anything"

Lois kissed Bruce on the cheek and immediately started walking away, "He's one lucky guy, I hope you know what you have with him before its too late like it was with us"

Lois looked at him over her shoulder then turned back towards the elevators thinking, _"Its going to be one hell of challenge to get him to trust me again."_

**TBC…**

**I know its kind of jumbled and stuff but I think it went rather well, don't worry Clois will be back to their old self in no time.**


	8. Hostage

**Chapter Eight - Hostage:**

Lex threw his bottle of scotch against the wall in frustration as Mercy just stood there after delivering the news that his 33.1 facilities have all be shut downed and the Oliver Queen was still alive.

"I want that bitch in the red cape taken out, Project Metallo will come into full effect immediately!" Lex says with a raging fire burning in his eyes causing Mercy to just nod and rush out of his office leaving the young CEO to collapse in his chair keeping his fist clenched in a fist.

_**Daily Planet:**_

Perry stormed towards Clark and Lois's desks saying, "When I sent you out to find out who robbed the Metropolis Museum, I wanted King Midas gold not this lack of evidential article. You two better get over this feud that's been going on for the last week and a half, either you two become like Batman and Robin or you'll be working for the Inquisitor."

Lois and Clark gulped at the same time watching as Perry stormed back to his office and slammed the door in frustration.

The two "ex" partners looked at each other as Lois was the first to break the silence saying, "Perry's right, we've been acting like this since the 'incident' and I would really like my partner back"

Clark nodded rising to his feet, "I would like that Lois, but we've got more important things to do besides reconcile. There's been a string of robberies in the Metropolitan area and every time something valuable has been taken."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Lois said grabbing her jacket and rushing out of the bullpen leaving Clark standing there thinking, _'Love her or hate her?'_

He ran off after her saying, "What makes you think I'll share this byline with you?"

Lois just smirked crossing her arms over her chest saying, "Your hopeless without me Smallville, someone's got to keep you on your toes"

Clark just shook his head saying, "Are you always this stubborn?"

"My dad raised me to be independent and self-sufficient" Lois said with a hidden smirk causing Clark to just shake his head and whisper "That'd be one way to describe you"

She responded with elbowing him in the stomach before walking out the main gate saying, "Are you coming or what, Smallville?"

Clark ran his hands through his hair in frustration before rushing out of the Daily Planet after her.

_**SynTechnics:**_

Dr. Kreig pulled out a syringe gun loaded with RL65 and stuck it in John's arm saying, "You cant strain yourself with all this violence, your skin wont heal much longer if you avoid getting the shot"

"Its not my fault that Luthor is sending me all over Metropolis to steal things, I didn't ask to be turned into a freak" John says feeling the drug take affect as the huge gash on his arm to heal.

Dr. Kreig places a hand on John's shoulder saying, "Like all creatures, they eventually outlive their masters."

John snaps off his restraints and jumps down from the medical bed saying, "I've got work to do"

The doctor watched as John grabbed his shirt and stormed out of the lab with that cold robotic look on his face that he had not seen since he was first activated…

_Two years ago…_

_The paramedics rushed the barely breathing John Corben through the hospital doors as the Doctor rushed towards the gurney asking, "What do you got?"_

_A paramedic named Davis Bloome spoke up saying, "Victim's name is John Corben, he was found shot in the back of a local bar in Suicide Slums."_

"_Get him into ICU and tell surgery that they'll have a patient coming up" the doctor says as the nurses and paramedics nod, "Right away Dr. Macintyre"_

_The doctor nodded while he called a number saying, "Kreig, Its Macintyre. I've got the perfect specimen for you he just came in now and is perfect for Metallo"_

_He soon hung up and walked off towards the ICU where he began to make preparations as soon as Corben got better._

_One Year Ago…_

_John awoke to find himself strapped into a metallic bed while several technicians in lab coats messed around with his nervous system and muscular structure._

"_W-What's going on?" He asks only to see Dr. Kreig turn and face him with a wicked smile, "You're going to change the world, be a hero."_

_John looked around confused until things went black and everything went silent, that was until a month later when he awoke to find himself 'different' and highly endorsed by LuthorCorp which quickly offered him a job not only as Lex's bodyguard but his right hand man as well…or so he thought._

**Luthor National:**

Lois and Clark walked in to see a long line of customers not to mention the multiple cameras and security officers that made this bank look more like Fort Knox's.

"This is the third bank that we've been to that hasn't been hit yet, what makes you think he'll be stupid enough to come here?" Lois asks pushing up her glasses careful not to snap them in half.

Clark just walked towards the nearest desk saying, "Because all of the items stolen originally belonged to Lionel Luthor before his death and knowing Lex he got rid of them before he realized their values"

Lois looked around until her cell-phone went off signaling for her to turn to Clark and say, "I'll be right back"

He just nodded completely oblivious to her movements towards the exit, he was also unaware that there was a man in the bank with a gun ready to go off at any second.

_Meanwhile…_

Lois flipped open her phone to say, "What do you want Lucy, I'm on an assignment"

_Lucy looked down at the card in her hand saying, "You remember how you said that John may have drugged your wine?"_

"Sadly…yes. Why?"

"_He left his jacket here last night and I went though some of his pockets…"_

Lois cut her off saying, "Just cut to the chase Lucy, what did you find in his pockets?"

"_I found a LuthorCorp ID card with his name on it and a weird number/letter combination called RL65."_

Lois's went wide as she, "Lucy, I want you to spend the night over at Chloe's and do not call John what so ever"

_Lucy just nodded wiping several tears from her eyes asking, "Why, what's going on?"_

"That RL65 makes people violent and I don't want you near him if he's on it okay?"

_Before Lucy could answer a hand shot out and grabbed her from behind as the assailant held the phone up to his ear and said "If you want to see your sister again, tell Superwoman to meet me tonight or Lucy Lane's brain matter will be all over the concrete by tomorrow"_

Lois tried not to smash her cell phone when she replied with anger, "You hurt my sister and I'll kill you."

The dial tone kicked in causing Lois to flip her phone shut and break it in the form of a fist, she didn't have time to react when gunshots rang out from the inside.

She immediately turned to see the perpetrator holding his gun to a nearby woman's head requesting obedience, her gaze landed on Clark who sported that look in his eyes that followed him ending up in the emergency room.

Lois went through several scenarios and she needed to act fast before someone ended up dead, the streets were too crowded to change anywhere and the appearance of Superwoman might make this guy go Dirty Harry on everyone.

She took one deep breathe before walking inside the bank and slowly crept towards the assailant only to grow weak when a pair of stone arms grabbed her from behind saying, "Where do you think your going?"

Lois's complexion was growing more pale as the other masked assailant that had his arms around her, she smirked with a sarcastic reply "I'm here to open a checking account but judging by customer service, I think I'll switch my services"

The man laughed but quickly grabbed her by the neck and leaned into whisper, "You know the last girl who tried to be funny with me ended up on a cold slab"

"Really? Well maybe it was because of your looks, a guy like you must be wearing that mask for some reason. Am I right?"

He squeezed harder chuckling, "I always did have a thing for brunettes, if things were different maybe we could have went out sometime"

Lois sucked up all her strength and simply replied, "That would be the day hell freezes over"

The man just laughed but was quickly caught off guard with Lois slipped out of his grip and tried to punch him in the face only to see part of the mask rip off along with a piece of his skin revealing a metallic face.

"_What the hell?" _she thought to herself only to be grabbed by the face and thrown over towards the other hostages.

The man quickly pulled out a small syringe type cylinder and injected it into his neck, Lois watched the skin reform over his metallic structure "RL65" she whispered to herself only to have Clark look at her confused.

"What did you just say?"

Lois looked from the metallic android and leaned in towards Clark saying, "That drug he just injected himself with is a tissue regenerator that was designed by the military so that they wouldn't lose men."

Clark looked at her confused, "How do you know this, the government is known for keeping a tight lid on their underground projects."

Lois shrugged, "Oliver was in the process of destroying the drug because of its side effects on the human mind"

"Like Roid-Rage?"

She just nodded while she watched the metallic man pull of his mask and throw it to the ground in frustration, when he turned around was when Lois felt her heart stop and her eyes went wide at the realization that the man before her was the very man her sister was dating.

"John?" Lois said causing him to turn and face her saying "You really should have trusted me Lois, we could have be in-laws"

She rose to her feet despite the Clark's whispery warnings, "Like hell you'd ever be apart of my family, my sister wouldn't have touched you when she realized what you are"

John grabbed her by the throat and pulled her towards him saying, "You really are a bitch aren't you? I love you sister but that's not enough for you…"

Clark quietly snuck over to the other robber and punched him in the face and grabbed the gun from him.

John turned to see Clark pointing the gun at him saying, "Why don't you put my partner down and I wont have to use this…"

John just shook his head and threw Lois to the ground but not before taking the gun out of Clark's hand and ramming his fist into Clark's stomach.

He fell to the floor and coughed up blood causing John to smirk, "I haven't had this much fun in a LONG time."

Clark looked up to see John punch him in the face causing his false skin to peel off, he was unaware that Lois had ushered the hostages out of the bank and was about to speed into her alter-ego but stopped when she saw John's fist pop out spiked version of brass knuckles and proceeded to beat Clark.

Her Kryptonian side got the best of her and she immediately sped towards John grabbing him from behind and throwing him to the ground saying "You touch him again and you'll be going to the junk-yard"

John flipped back up, "I normally don't hit girls but since I don't like you…" his fist connected with her cheek causing her glasses to break and fly off along with several drops of blood.

She fell to the floor feeling the effects of kryptonite nearby as she quickly crawled towards Clark saying, "Don't worry, you're going to be okay"

Clark was clutching the wound on his stomach and watched as Lois rose back to her feet and not carrying that Clark was there grabbed John by the collar and sped him towards a nearby pillar where she continually punched him in the face causing the false skin to peel off only to reveal a robotic face staring back at her.

John slumped to the floor unconscious, Lois rushed towards Clark and carefully carried him outside where a brigade of police cars and paramedic were treating several hostages.

"Both suspects are inside" Lois told Detective Sawyer while watching the Paramedics load Clark into the ambulance.

Everyone was unaware that John had slipped away the moment Lois had left the bank, he hid in the alleyway watching Lois enter the ambulance at Clark's side as he smiled a wickedly evil smile.

'_This isn't over…Superwoman'_ He thought to himself disappearing into the darkness of the alley.

**TBC…**

**What do you think? REVIEWS!**


	9. Truth, Lies, and Kryptonite…

**Chapter Nine- "Truth, Lies, and Kryptonite…"**

Martha Lane rushed through the ER with Ben Hubbard right behind her, the two had been dating for two years with Clark's blessing of course.

They stopped to see Lois asleep right next to Clark who was typing the story on the hostage and robbery on his laptop, he looked up and smiled to see his mom.

"How are you?" She asked in a whisper.

Clark quickly saved his story and shut his laptop whispering, "Doctor says my injuries didn't rupture any major organs but they had to put in five stitches to close the wounds."

Ben shook Clark's hand saying, "Glad to see your alright kiddo"

Clark smiled with a reply, "You and Me both, Ben."

Lois began to stir and quickly looked up to see Martha, Ben and Clark staring at her. "I'm sorry, must have fallen asleep."

She rose to her feet and quickly shook Ben and Martha's hands saying "I'm Clark's partner Lois Lane, you must be Martha Kent and Ben Hubbard, Clark's told me all about you guys"

Martha smiled saying, "Really? We've heard nothing but intriguing things about you, from exposing mob bosses to writing heart warming pieces."

Lois smiled and quickly grabbed her jacket and bag saying, "Since I'm no longer needed here, I'll just be at the planet."

She turns to Clark saying, "Email your story and I'll add my part then give it to Perry"

He nodded and watched her lean in and kiss him on the forehead saying "See you later, Smallville."

They all watched her walk out and especially Clark who still was confused as to what he had seen during the bank robbery where she took on that metallic maniac single handily, something that only one woman could do and it scared him at the thought that his partner was a mystery.

**SynTechnics:**

The door slammed open and John fell forward, his half human half robot face was clearly visible as Dr. Kreig and his assistants rushed towards the young criminal.

They hauled him onto the metallic bed and started prepping the equipment needed to repair their only test subject…

_Hours Later_

Lex came storming through the labs practically pushed people out of the way to reach the office of Dr. Kreig.

"Where the hell is that robot!" he yelled looking around for John only to see him unconscious on the metallic bed.

"Who ever attacked him has the same powers as superwoman, his internal structure needs remodeling and more kryptonite to fuel his regeneration process.

Lex walked towards John who appeared to be resting, "I've got an idea who's behind this, if this hunk of tin cant kill superwoman then its time for plan B. Activate it…Now!"

Dr. Kreig nods and walks towards the control panel as he threw several switches causing a nearby wall to slide away and plan B to be pushed out from its hiding spot to reveal a black and purple battle suit.

Lex left John's unconscious body to walk towards the suit, "Has the kryptonite been installed like I asked?"

Dr. Kreig walked towards the suit saying, "The kryptonite has fixtures embedded in its gauntlets which originate from the center…" he points towards the octagon shaped stone in the middle as he continued on, "Its heavily armored just as you asked which makes it almost as strong as the bat suit." He stops and presses a button on the wrist causing the suit to hover several feet off the ground, "Flight capability that you can control with movements of the muscles as well as the booster installed on the wrist."

Lex trailed his hands over the dark metal and smiled, "How much pressure can it sustain until its obsolete?"

"It could with stands massive explosions, bullets, knives, and even attacks from Kryptonians thanks to the kryptonite enhancement that makes this the perfect killing machine."

Lex turned towards John and said, "Dismantle Metallo and destroy all evidence of its existence, I want the suit ready by tomorrow or you'll be joining him in the junkyard."

The doctor just nodded and walked towards the panels while Lex simply fixed his suit and walked out as if he didn't care about the world around him, something that his father taught best…

_**Luthor Mansion- 1980s**_

_9 year old Alexander was playing with his toy Spartans, a late birthday gift from Lionel who had hoped to mold Lex into a son worthy of the Luthor name._

_His mother Lillian Luthor watched him from the doorway and smiled while she watched her son play, that was until Lionel walked into the room which caused Lex to stand up waiting for his father's orders._

"_I see that your enjoying your present, hope it inspires you to be a leader." Lionel says as Lillian simply turns to walk away._

_Lex watches as his father chased after his mother, Lionel had grabbed Lillian and turned her to face him saying "What is the matter with you Lillian, cant you be happy for Lex?"_

"_How can I be happy when our only child thinks of you as commander rather then a father, where's the man I fell in love with?"_

_Lionel puts both hands on her arms saying, "He's never left, I've given you everything you could have ever wanted for our family. I gave us the happiness that my parents never had"_

_Lillian shook out of his grip and smacked him saying, "You call sleeping with secretaries and business acquaintances happiness? You never see Alexander for who he is, you only see him as a pawn in a legacy full of lies and betrayal."_

_Lionel tries to touch her but she pushes him away saying, "I've already talked to my attorney's about leaving you and I'm taking Alexander with me, he'll never have to be in your shadow again"_

_Lex watched hidden in the shadows of the corridor as he watched Lionel grow angry and smack Lillian across her cheek yelling "Your not taking my son!"_

_Lillian touched her lip to see blood, "See what you've become Lionel…"_

_He watches Lillian walk away as he turns to see Lex quickly run back into his room and shut the door…_

**Daily Planet:**

Lois sat at her desk finish up the rest of the article Clark had emailed over along with a message which read: _Meet me at my place 6 pm…CK._

"How's CK?" Jimmy asked

Lois didn't look away from her computer and just replied, "He's okay for someone who got the shit beat out of them by an android that was dating my sister."

Jimmy soon backed away upon hearing the stress in her voice and quickly learned that it was not wise to get on Mad Dog Lane's bad side when someone close to her had been injured or when she was working out her anger by following stories.

With one click the story was sent and she was off unaware that she was being watched…

**Suicide Slums:**

Two goons found themselves slammed up against the wall by Superwoman who quickly brought them closer to her saying with her teeth clenched in anger, "Where's John Corben!?"

"We don't know, we thought he died two years ago." the goon wearing bad aftershave said as the other goon spoke up "But we heard on the street that he had been working for Luthor."

Superwoman threw them to the ground saying, "Thanks for your help…"

The cement cracked at her blasting off through the sky leaving the goons to look at each other before the goon with the goatee pulled out his phone and quickly dialed a number saying "She was just here, she should be on her way to see you just as we speak."

**LuthorCorp Recycling Center:**

John was bound around the neck, leg, and arms as Dr. Kreig escorted him towards the incinerator, he fought the bonds screaming "You cant do this to me! I'm a human being"

The doctor quickly turned saying "You were human but all evidence of that is dead, John Corben died two years ago in the ER."

Just then suddenly the ceiling collapsed revealing Hawkgirl and Power Girl standing in front of them, "You want to go first Shayera or should I?" Power Girl says with her arms crossed over her chest.

Shayera or Hawkgirl as she was known as simply hoisted her mace over her shoulder and replied, "I'd be glad to, Kara."

Hawkgirl walked towards Dr. Kreig saying "By order of US Government and the 28 known galaxies known as the collective, you are order to give us Metallo and be placed under arrest for crimes against humanity and experimentation on humans"

Dr. Kreig just replied, "This thing is about to be destroyed, so I suggest you move aside big bird"

Power Girl simply smirked, "You really shouldn't have called her that, the Thanagarian's have very short tempers and…"

Hawkgirl knocked the doctor out with her mace and soon took out the other guards, Power Girl walked towards Shayera saying "Why must you always cut me off before I finish?"

She just shrugged and cautiously stayed away from Metallo but close enough to say, "Today's your lucky day John, if we hadn't been monitoring you then you'd be dead."

He just looked at them, "What are you going to do to me?"

Power Girl walked to face him while Hawkgirl picked him up, "Your lucky that my cousin hasn't found you yet cause you'd be ripped to shreds for what you've done, she'll be thrilled to learn that we have you in custody."

"Your cousin's Superwoman?"

She just sported a smug smirk and replied, "One thing you never do is piss off a Kryptonian, especially Big Blue."

Power Girl nodded to Hawkgirl and watched as they flied up towards the small ship leaving Kara to pull out a small holographic disk where Batman's face could be seen, "Do you have him?" he asked in his usual dark voice.

"We've got him, thanks for informing us on his whereabouts. I'll be sure to tell Lois when I see her."

Batman nodded and was about to say something but stopped himself and just replied, "Take care of her…"

Kara just nodded and clicked off the disk and flew back into the ship saying, "I swear if he wasn't such a brooder like Lois, I'd hook him up with Diana"

Shayera laughed at the thought and asked, "Could you honestly see Batman and Wonder Woman in a relationship? That's like mixing TNT with Gasoline"

**Clark Kent's Condo:**

Once he was clear to leave, it took sometime to reassure Ben and His mother that he was okay to be alone.

The sun was just setting leaving Clark to sit on his balcony and listen to the sounds of his once beloved city.

"For a superhero who represents Truth, Justice and The American Way. It seems awfully easy to lie to people in front of their face." Clark said keeping his face on the city but he could feel Lois standing there on the balcony edge sporting her super alter ego attire.

"I didn't want you to find out this way, which is why I pushed you away…" she said floating down towards him.

Clark rose to his feet and walked past her saying, "Did you ever treat Bruce this way or was it easy because he was Batman?"

Lois froze and soon replied, "I don't know what your talking about…"

Clark faced her saying, "I did a story about him a year ago, its not hard to believe the Prince of Gotham would harbor a dark side."

She ran her hands through her hair in frustration and said, "What do you want me to say that it was easy to see you everyday knowing how you felt about Superwoman and adding our one night stand together to make this one big fucking soap opera!"

Clark just smirked saying, "I didn't think the Girl Scout used such language"

Lois walked towards him saying, "I do a lot of things that I'm not suppose to, like fall for guys who are emotionally unavailable."

Clark just looked at her saying, "If you think saying that will put you back on my good graces then you can just forget it."

Lois touched his chest and could feel his heart racing, "Ever since I was a child, all I've done was train to be a fighter by both my father's. The only time I've ever felt normal was when I was with you even when I was lying to everyone, you accepted me for just who I am… just Lois Lane."

Clark covered his hand with the one over his heart saying, "If you had to choose between being a superhero and just being you, what would you decide?"

Lois thought about it for a few seconds and soon pulled away saying, "Superwoman is what I can do not who I am, no matter where I go or who I'm with. I'll always be Super, its just who I am"

Clark watched her walk towards the balcony to fly off as he soon grabbed her hand and pulled him towards him saying "I was hoping you would say that…"

Before she could question him, he crashed his lips to hers…

**TBC…**

**Lots of things done and said in this chapter, expect a Lex/Superwoman showdown sometime soon… :evil:**


	10. Plots & Information

**Chapter Ten- Plots & Information:**

Victor Stone was running several computer systems while John laid strapped onto the bed while laser scanned over his body.

Roy Harper or Red Arrow as he was commonly known as with Watchtower, "Bats and Manhunter wanted a progress report on Metallo, what's the damage?"

Vic just pulled out the cable from his arm and turned to face Roy saying, "Supes did a number on him, but whatever Lex was doing to him was heavy stuff. All his internal organs were removed, the only thing that's human about him is his heart, brain and skin."

Roy nodded as he walked towards the unconscious android asking, "Has Lois been informed that we have him in custody?"

"We cant get communications on her cell, but we sent Power Girl and Oracle out to Metropolis to find her." Vic says while Roy pulls out a small disk with the Green Arrow insignia on it.

"Oliver wanted you to install this into Metallo system to record all mission objectives and memory so that we can know what Lex has planned."

Vic nodded and waited until Roy was gone before he walked towards Metallo saying, "I'm gonna make sure SynTechnics pays for what they did to us, and I'll make sure Lex suffers for what he's taken from you."

The man formally known as Victor Stone turned back to his computer and inserted several wires back into his arm causing his eyes to go red, signaling his insertion into the computer mainframe.

**Clark's Apartment:**

Lois looked out at the sunrise with her cape wrapped tightly around her body so that the neighbors wouldn't get an eye full as well as absorb the suns rays.

"You shouldn't wear that out here, people might see" a husky voice whispers into her ears as the a pair of strong arms wrapped around her causing her to lean her head back on Clark's shoulder and whispers back, "Your more then willing to disrobe me but I don't think you want to whole neighborhood knowing what I look like in the buff."

Clark was about to respond when a knock on the door signaled the ending of the moment that started last night when she finally told him the truth.

"Do you have to answer the door." Lois said closing her eyes in satisfaction as Clark trailed kisses down her neck saying, "If I don't get it then they'll just come back…"

When he stepped away from her she felt cold despite the shining sun, Clark quickly grabbed his robe from the bathroom and opened the door surprised to see a red head in a wheelchair and a blonde who sported a silver bracelet with the superwoman insignia.

"C-Can I help you?" Clark stuttered watching as Kara pushed her way into the apartment and slammed Clark up against the wall saying "My cousin Lois Lane didn't come home last night and word is that you were the last to see her, where is she!?"

"Kara Zor-El! What did I tell you about using brute force to get answers" Lois said from the balcony doorway causing Kara to set Clark down and apologize before walking towards her saying "Lucy called and said you didn't come home last night and I thought after what happened with Metallo that maybe someone abducted you…" she looks at the cape then at Clark in his robe and quickly said "I can see now that I was wrong…"

Lois looks at Barbara then back at Kara, "Did something happen to the league?"

Barbara wheeled her chair over to Lois and replied, "We captured John Corben before Lex could dispose of the body, Bats wants you to get to Watchtower immediately before we give him to Amanda Waller"

Lois looked at them shocked, "Waller will just use him to advance her political carrier just like she's doing to create level 3 prison facilities to keep people like us prisoner."

Kara just nodded saying, "We don't have a choice."

Lois's gaze grew serious, "We always have a choice."

Barbara cut off Kara before she could reply, "Its either he gets turned over to Waller or we de-activate him, Bats wants us to go to Watchtower to vote over what were going to do."

Lois nods, "I'll go, just let me say goodbye first."

Barbara and Kara nod before heading out of the apartment, Clark waits for the door to shut before turning to face Lois only to see her back in her super alter ego.

"Your not actually considering this?" Clark says in disbelief.

Lois just walks towards him and kisses him on the cheek saying, "This is the price of a hero, Clark. When you see the dark corners of the world you cant just turn your head and pretend that you don't see it, this is what I was destined to do."

Clark tried to say something but Lois kissed him one last time before speeding out leaving a cold wind in her wake, it took a couple seconds before Clark raced to his room thinking, _"A story like this is too good to pass up."_

**SynTechnics:**

Dr. Kreig sat at his desk still in pain from the strike of Hawkgirl's mace, he was looking over old files only to come up with nothing as if everything had been deleted.

"Having a problem with your computer, doc?" Lex said from the shadows causing Dr. Kreig to turn almost scared of what would happen to him if word was out on Metallo's escape.

Lex smirked at the Doctor's scared expression and stepped out of the shadows saying, "Were you expecting me to not find out that you let Corben escape!"

"Hawkgirl and Power Girl surprised us, they must have a informant at LuthorCorp…" Dr. Kreig was cut off when Lex hit him with the back of his gun sending the man to the floor bleeding from his temple.

Lex squats down in front of him and points the gun at him saying, "If you could destroy a simple android what use are you to me, why should I not kill you?"

"You'll need someone to fix the suit if it gets damaged." Dr. Kreig said desperately trying to say anything to stay alive.

Lex looked like he was thinking over a decision before he put the gun back in his coat and said, "I tell you what, you leave Metropolis under a new identity and I don't kill you…fair trade?"

Dr. Kreig nodded while he watched Lex walk back towards the elevator with a hidden smirk on his face which soon faded away when the elevator doors closed and he pulled out his phone.

"Mercy, I want you to call Slade. Tell him that I've got two jobs for him…" Lex said while pulling out a black and white photo of Superwoman and Clark Kent, an evil smirk rose on his face.

**TBC…**

**Sorry that its so short just wanted to push the story along more because the story is sadly coming to a close but I can guarantee that you wont be disappointed, also the clois scene in the beginning was inspired by this…**

**[img].com/albums/v636/JMPTX/thunderdome/Week%2046/Group%[/img]**

**Spoilers….(Don't Read if you don't want to be spoiled)….**

**- Someone Sacrifices themselves to save Superwoman from Lex's new Krypto Battle suit (hint: Its not who you think it is)**

**- JLA votes on Metallo's fate…( Should he live or die?)**

**- Clark gets caught in the crosshairs and a new hero joins the League.**


	11. Casualties of War

**Chapter Eleven- Casualties of War:**

All the key members of the Justice League sat at the conference table, many of which were arguing over the fate as the robot formally known as John Corben.

Lois rose to her feet and whistled causing everyone to turn their attention towards her, "Why is it so hard to decide the fate of this man? All of us are from different worlds and cultures that lead us to be misunderstood by others, the fact is that even though John Corben is a kryptonite powered android who's soul purpose is to cause chaos. He is still apart of this world and only he can choose his fate, which is why I vote to release him."

Several of the heroes were whispering until John Stewart stood up saying, "We'll let him go, but on one condition. We disengage his Kryptonite powered fuel and replace it with something less harmless."

The heroes all nod and agree, Lois mouths a 'thank you' to John as the league members all files out of the conference hall.

**Lucy/Lois Lane's Apartment:**

The door jolted open as Lucy's grew wide at the sight of John Corben standing right in front of her with a bouquet of roses, his boyish smile would have won her over until reached towards the nearby end table and pulled out a gun.

"You know that wont work on me Luce." John said still sporting that smile, Lucy just shook her head saying, "Regular bullets might not work on you but electro-magnetically charged rounds should give you quite the hangover"

John immediately walked towards her pressing the barrel of the gun into his chest as he looked her dead straight in the eye and said, "Go on and pull the trigger, if what we had meant nothing then go ahead and pull the trigger"

Lucy's eyes steamed with tears as John grabbed the gun from her and dropped it to the ground, his lips crashed onto hers as neither noticed a small speck of a tear that trailed down John's face as well.

**LuthorCorp Plaza:**

The lab techs and interns quickly slipped on the metal form around Lex's body while the kryptonite flowed through the tubes and into the main system.

"All systems are set Mr. Luthor" Dr. Kreig says adjusting the gauntlets as the suit light up a sickly green.

The lab techs stepped back as Lex stretched his hand forward and a green charged blast shot through a solid plate of steel.

Lex smiled evilly while he held up his hand and examined the hole which was still steaming from the intense heat, "Is the suit ready for combat?"

Dr. Kreig just nodded, "Its ready but there is a medical complication."

Lex grabbed the doctor by the throat and pulled him close to his face saying, "What complication?"

"If the kryptonite was to enter your bloodstream, there is a possibility that you could be infected by the radiation." the doctor croaks out as Lex continued to squeeze his throat harder until a sickly snap was heard.

Lex turned to Mercy who stood back with the others and said, "Clean this mess up, I've got work to do."

Mercy just nodded watching while Lex stormed out of the lab wearing the suit along with fiery twinkle in his eyes.

**Kent Farm:**

Martha was out of town on a very special vacation with Ben Hubbard, Clark had the sneaking suspicion that they would come back with an announcement.

He constantly went through old files while he fed the livestock, the constant run around to learn the truth about Amanda Waller and the JLA just gave him more of a headache.

He was unaware that Deathstroke, the highest paid assassin in the world was fifty yards away with a sniper rifle in his hands ready to take action.

The bullet ran out as it was almost close to hitting Clark that was until a blast of energy caused it to hit a nearby post, Clark turned to see a blonde haired man wearing gold yellow goggles that was attached to a mask like material which kept his eyes hidden but his nose and mouth visible, the rest of the outfit was a mixture of blue and gold with the only type of identification was a blue star on his chest similar to how Batman and Superwoman wear their insignias.

The man looked at Clark before zooming out towards the field and blasting Deathstroke's rifle, "You should learn by now that gun's are dangerous"

He picks Deathstroke up by his costume and says, "Get in your car and never come here again, if you think about harming the Kent's then I will make you wish that you never slipped on that mask."

Deathstroke scrambles out of his grip and was about to strike the young man only to have the man grab his fist saying, "I wonder how the FBI would handle knowing the location of the most wanted criminal"

Deathstroke walked towards the car in defeat as the man just smirked and flew back to the barn saying, "Sorry that I scared you."

Clark held the pitchfork to the man saying, "Who the hell are you and what did you just do?"

The gold and blue suited man held up his hands in surrender saying, "Easy with the fork, my name is Booster Gold and I'm from the future."

**Metro Jewelers:**

Superwoman had just apprehended several thieves who tried to steal a canary diamond, the press was flashing photos and trying to get her attention until a green energy blast shot towards her, the pain soon shot through her body causing her to fall to the ground in pain as the armored Lex Luthor walked towards her pushing the photographers out of the way and even throwing them into nearby vehicles.

His fist connected with her face as the crack in her jaw could be heard while the blood spurted out of her mouth while Lex just picked her up by the back of her suit and slammed her against the nearest wall like a she was a toy car.

"I've lost a lot of money because of you" Lex said squatting down in front of the Kryptonian who was growing weaker as well as gasping for air.

Superwoman tried to throw a punch until Lex grabbed her fist and cracked her knuckles with a sadistic smile on his face, "You think that just because you have the power that no mortal has that you can flaunt it around the world as if you better then everyone"

She shook her head, "This is my home too, I've never done anything that wasn't in the interest of Earth"

Lex grabbed her by the chin saying, "Nice to see that you've finally joined the conversation, it's a shame we wont get to finish it."

Next thing Lex knew, Metallo rammed him into the nearest wall saying "Your not going to touch her"

Lex just flew back in front of John smirking, "I thought you'd be playing house with your little Lucy"

John punched Lex sending him to the ground, "You've taken everything away from me and your not taking Superwoman from this world"

Lex just laughed, "You were the one hell bent on killing her, why the change?"

John grabbed Lex by the throat saying, "Because even people can change"

Lex just smirked as Lois's eyes widened when she saw Lex shoot his robotic arm through Metallo's body causing sparks to fly and John to fall off Luthor's arm onto the ground twitching with the last piece of life.

Lex turned to move towards Superwoman only to see her fist connect with the kryptonite center, the two adversaries fell to the ground with flashes of the journalist's cameras as well as several emergency crew workers who started down at their beloved hero as the kryptonite fuel began to seep into her system.

**Kent Farm:**

Clark looked at the strange hero and asked, "What do you mean the future?"

Booster just smirked saying, "I mean that I'm from the 25th century and I came here to save you as well as the rest of the JLA."

Clark grew confused, "Why would the league and I need saving?"

Booster just shook his head saying, "I cant divulge that information…" he was cut off when his watch began beeping which signaled the wormhole activation.

"I'd love to continue this interest conversation but I need to get back to my own time. But down worry Clark, we'll meet again" he said pushing a button on his suit and soon disappeared leaving Clark to stand there dumbfounded that was until he turned to see Batman standing in the shadows.

Clark grew worried, "You never make house calls, unless something…"

Batman cut him off by walking towards him saying, "Lois was in a fight with Lex, she's not doing too well."

Clark immediately grew concerned, "Where was the league when she was fighting off Luthor?"

Batman just bowed his head, "The whole world needs to be monitored, not to mention the other galaxies and worlds. Lois knew what she was doing when she punched the kryptonite mainframe."

Clark looked Batman dead in the eyes saying, "I want to see Lois….NOW!"

Batman just nodded and began to escort Clark towards the bat-jet which would take them to Lois's only remnants of Krypton…

**Fortress of Solitude:**

Clark looked around the crystalline structures while Batman walked towards the consoles saying "Lois doesn't have enough energy to fly out to the sun, the only way for the kryptonite to expel from her system is here…"

"What is this place? And Where's Lois?"

Bats turned turning a near by crystal to reveal a hidden room behind the crystalline structure, "She's been asking for you since we got here, if the Fortress cant heal her then this may be her last night alive."

**TBC…**

**I know that's kind of bad to end it like this but trust me the best is yet to come, and sadly we are ending this journey very soon but it will be a great ending. REVIEWS**


	12. Live or Die

**Chapter Twelve- Live or Die:**

The crystalline doors closed behind him as Clark walked past several bright water-like pouches that were running through Lois's veins as she looked like a ghost, paler than she usually was.

Her hazel eyes moved locking with his baby blues as a smile appeared on her face, "Hey" she says in a low whisper causing Clark to smile back at her.

"How are you?" He asks slipping his hand into hers as she just looked around examining everything which caused Clark to lean in and say "Lois?"

She turned back to him seeing the tears ready to fall from his eyes, "There's no need to cry, I've done what suppose to be done. My sacrifice is more then worth it"

Clark shook his head and placed another hand over hers saying, "Your not going anywhere, This world still needs you…I need you."

Lois placed a hand on his cheek and whispered, "There are more important things in this world then what I want…"

Clark could feel her pulse slow, he placed his head against her hand and started to cry. "I cant lose you, I just found you."

The moment was interrupted when Batman placed a hand on his shoulder saying, "We better go, she needs rest"

Clark just sat there almost in a haze, Bats kept trying to get his attention until Clark's fist connected with his face as the two men tumbled out of the room with Clark throwing most of the punches.

"Your suppose to protect her!" Clark says swinger harder and harder until the cowl eventually slipped off revealing a battered and tear stained Bruce Wayne.

Clark stumbled backwards while Bruce just rose to his feet saying, "Your not the only one feeling pain. Lois wouldn't want us to fight and I wont, the liquid is keeping her alive until I can find a way to get the fortress to work."

Clark walked towards him saying, "What about Kara? She's Kryptonian like Lois"

Bruce shook his head, "Kara is with Lucy trying to ensure that everything will work out fine. There's no other person who could activate this place."

Clark charged past Bruce and stood straight in front of the control console yelling, "Out of all the planets across the universe you decided to send your only daughter to this one, to Earth! You trusted us to protect her! Now please, I need you to trust me. Lois means so much to me and so much to this world that we still need her, I love her and you as much as anyone else should understand the things we do for love."

Silence echoed through the fortress as Clark took one deep breath before continuing, "Don't make her pay for the mistake of one man! This is not her destiny! And you know that! There has to be a way! There has to be a way, to.. to fix this! Please!"

The cold air soon stops as a strong voice echoes through the fortress, "You must heed my warning. The tide of fate is impossible to stop. Even if you are able to alter one course of events, the universe will find a balance. There is only one crystal that can help you but it must be used with caution. Decide carefully"

Clark nodded watching as a crystal flew out of the console and in front of him, he walked towards it saying "I have to save her."

He reached forward as the crystal shattered in his hands as he was surrounded by a bright white light…

**Metropolis Jewelers- Yesterday…**

Superwoman tried to throw a punch until Lex grabbed her fist and cracked her knuckles with a sadistic smile on his face, "You think that just because you have the power that no mortal has that you can flaunt it around the world as if you better then everyone"

She shook her head, "This is my home too, I've never done anything that wasn't in the interest of Earth"

Lex grabbed her by the chin saying, "Nice to see that you've finally joined the conversation, it's a shame we wont get to finish it."

Next thing Lex knew, Metallo rammed him into the nearest wall saying "Your not going to touch her"

Lex just flew back in front of John smirking, "I thought you'd be playing house with your little Lucy"

John punched Lex sending him to the ground, "You've taken everything away from me and your not taking Superwoman from this world"

Lex just laughed, "You were the one hell bent on killing her, why the change?"

John grabbed Lex by the throat saying, "Because even people can change"

Lex just smirked as Lois's eyes widened when she saw Lex shoot his robotic arm through Metallo's body causing sparks to fly and John to fall off Luthor's arm onto the ground twitching with the last piece of life.

Lex turned to move towards Superwoman only to feel an extreme amount of electricity scourge through him, he quickly turned to see Clark standing there holding some sort of military weapon.

Clark looked at Lois and said, "Get out of here, the kryptonite can only sustain so much heat until it will explode"

Lois's eyes went wide as she shook her head negatively that was until Clark smirked, "I'll always find you"

Clark walked closer to Lex and took his finger off the trigger while Superwoman speed away, Lex grew more angrier when Clark hit him with the back of the gun.

"Your not gonna kill anyone else" Clark took the gun and shoved it into the center of Lex's battle suit and pressed the trigger.

The farm boy stumbled back watching the electricity turn green and surge through Lex's body as the bald billionaire fell to his knees in pain then fell face first.

Clark walked over to a nearby car where Lois was doing her best to heal, Clark smiled and squatted down in front of her saying "Hey Lo"

Lois turned and looked at him with a small smile, "Hey Smallville, want to get out of here?"

Clark intertwined his hands with hers with a smile, "I think I have an idea where we can go…"

**Kent Farm:**

Three plates of Martha Kent's famous apple pie lay in the sink as Lois was on her forth plate, "Thank you so much Mrs. K, saving Metropolis takes a lot of out of me"

Martha just smiles saying, "That's okay, Clark use to be the same way when he'd come home from practice."

Lois laughed as she set down her fork and looked around the farm saying, "You have a very nice home, its peaceful. You don't see that a lot since the growing real-estate market has been looking for new land to build."

Clark looked at her surprised at which she just shrugged pointing at her head saying, "I was taught A LOT of things by my biological father"

Martha just shook her head saying, "I still cant believe my son has been dating a superhero…" Lois starts to laugh as Martha continues, "I'm actually surprised that you told me, considering it's the most looked after secret since Lionel Luthor's murder"

Lois shook her head saying, "People tend to get use to it but Superwoman is what I do not who I am, the general always says that a good solider knows when to keep personal and professional separate."

Clark smirked as Martha began looking at both of them before cutting in saying, "I better go, Ben and I are working on plans to re-open the Talon"

Clark and Lois watched her walk out before Lois turned back to Clark asking, "Does she always do that?"

"Not as much as you do Lois" Clark said with a smirk as he reached over and placed his hand over hers flashing a small smile which she quickly returned.

**Metropolis Private Practice:**

Dr. Pamela Isley looked over Lex's reports before turning to the man and saying, "I'm sorry to have to say this but the kryptonite seemed to have worked its way into your nervous system…you have radiation poisoning."

Lex stared at her in shock before lunging at her pressing her up against the wall saying, "I'm the richest man in metropolis, I've out done Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen at everything I've ever accomplished. Now your telling me that it was all for nothing"

Isley just shook her head before replying, "We'll have to cleanse your blood every 24 hours to keep the kryptonite from spreading, I'm working on a new drug that will hopefully keep you alive long enough to kill the super-bitch"

Lex smiled a wickedly smile before replying, "You have no idea how much money your going to get if this works"

Isley just smiled, "Enough to do more research on my plants"

Lex just nodded before grabbing the vile that was in her hand saying, "I'll have Mercy stop by with the money, I want more of this by then"

Isley just nodded watching Lex walk out before she turned to a nearby plant thinking, _'You wont live to see the new dawn'_

**TO BE CONCLUDED….**

**One more chapter then an Epilogue, REVIEWS!**


	13. Serenity

**Chapter Thirteen- Serenity:**

_**One Year Later…**_

_Lex fell the floor, blood spurting out of his mouth that seemed to sport green type liquid made him just wince and rise to his feet calling out to Mercy "Get Dr. Isley on the phone, find out what the hell is going on""_

_There was just silence which caused Lex to charge out of his office only to see that the entire hallway was empty, a cold hand shot out and touched him on the shoulder causing him to turn to face John Corben who's robotic limbs just tangled themselves around the CEO's neck._

"_Payback's a real bitch isn't Mr. Luthor" he said sporting that dark sinister grin that caused Lex to try to wiggle out but it was no use, the robotic man just kept grinning satisfied that the world would be rid of the Luthor family once and for all…._

Lex jolted up from his small bunk sweating and breathing heavily, his eyes scanned his small jail cell in a panic like state.

He rushed towards the bars keeping him captive and began pulling at them like a crazy person screaming, "Let me out of here! I didn't do anything!"

The rest of the inmates just laughed in the dark while Lex slumped to the floor rocking back and forth singing "Hush Little Baby" to himself.

**Miami, Florida- One Week Later…**

Pamela Isley stood in front of the man who just looked over the entire sunny city while she spoke, "The herb will continue to eat away at his sanity until there's nothing left, he's being moved to Belle Reeve as we speak"

The man just nodded as he turned to face her, his Veritas locket glistening in the sunlight "What about Supergirl?"

Pamela just reached into her briefcase and handed him the file saying, "Kent has been keeping her company while she regains her strength, if he hadn't shown up when he did then we wouldn't be talking"

The man just smirked throwing the file in the trash bin and quickly throwing a lit match which quickly ate up the file as if it never existed, "Your laboratory is being set up in Honduras just like you asked, and I took the liberty of wiring a few $100,000 into your foundation in hopes that we can keep my identity a secret."

She just nodded ready to walk away but stopped and turned back to the man saying, "It was nice doing business with you, Swan"

The man sat at his desk and starred at the photo that lay on his desk, it was a 5 year old version of himself wrapped tightly around his handsome father Virgil Swann, who just smiled up at the camera while his sister Patricia stared up at her father in admiration.

Swann sighed looking down at his locket saying, "The Traveler is safe…for now"

**Saint Anthony's Cathedral:**

The wedding march rang out as everyone turned to see the bride march towards her future husband, Clark adjusted his glasses as he just patted Bruce on the back who just smiled nervously while the bridesmaids made their way past them and lined up.

Bart and Clark both smiled at their significant other, for Bart is was Chloe who was three months pregnant with their first child and he couldn't be happier; while Clark just smirked when Lois smiled and silently laughed at a joke that Chloe had made.

Once the bride made her way to Bruce, she turned and he lifted the veil to reveal Diana Prince, who had was willing to give up her immortality if it meant she could grow old with Bruce but only if he was willing to retire the batman when the day came for it to be passed on to Dick Grayson or perhaps one of their future children.

The priest began his opening ceremony, "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today…"

**TO BE CONCLUDED IN THE EPILOGUE….**

**I know its short but I kind of wanted to do this then get towards the last chapter, don't worry you'll get a happy Clois ending.**


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

"Connor Kent, get you Kryptonian ass back here!" yelled Cassie Sandsmark who just flew after the black and red blur in the sky.

She stopped mid air to see the giant robot in front of her as it grew ready to burn a hole through her only to watch as Connor Kent appeared in front of her and took the beam in himself only to have it power him up more then ever.

Smoke rose off his clothes as he just tore off his black shirt and charged towards the robot smashing through its heart and throwing the self destructive heart into the sea just as it caused a huge ripple effect.

He turned to Cassie smirking, "Still think your tougher then me?"

Cassie was about to push him until Superwoman appeared in front of them saying, "Why aren't you two in school?"

The two just looked nervous until Lois looked at Connor's shirtless attire and just crossed her arms over her chest saying, "Where is your shirt, and Why are you fighting giant robots?"

Connor grew nervous until he quickly sped in and back dressed in his regular white t-shirt saying, "Better?"

Lois smirked and floated towards them saying, "If you two are gonna keep ditching school then at least warn me the next time you take on a robot, I cant afford to tell Bruce and Diana why their daughter was seen on the news using her powers and I know Clark will have a field day about you almost causing a tsunami"

The two teens just bowed their heads before floating back towards Metropolis High, Connor turned to Cassie saying "You are so lucky that your adopted"

She just pushed him just as they landed in an alleyway near the school, "That's a really nice thing to say to the girl whose saved your ass on more then one occasion."

"Just because I got weakened by Kryptonite during a ninja attack doesn't mean your better then me at being a superhero then I am" Connor says slipping on his wire framed glasses and reaching behind a nearby hole where their backpacks lay as he quickly slipped on his dark blue long sleeve shirt and slung his backpack over his shoulder while Cassie just spun into her mini skirt and tank top which was almost enough for Connor's heat vision to kick in.

The two friends walked towards the main halls as Tim Drake and Roy Harper walked towards them, Cassie and Roy kiss which causes Connor to just turn away.

The four of them soon split up, Connor with Tim and Cassie with Roy (which drove Connor crazy)

"I don't see why you just don't tell her how you feel, its clear that she has some affection for you." Tim just says causing Connor to scoff.

"Yeah _some,_ Cassie and I were practically raised together and if Bruce and Diana's relationship has taught me anything its that colleagues can never be together"

Tim just shook his head saying, "Just because Bruce and Diana are fighting doesn't mean that they'll divorce."

Connor walked towards his locker and cracked it open as a photo of Clark and Lois with their arms wrapped around a three year old Connor who just clutched his little red caped teddy bear to his chest.

"How are Lois and Clark? I haven't heard you talk about them that much" Tim says pointing to the picture which caused Connor to shut his locker door and turn to face him.

"Lois has been so busy with the league and work that I don't know if their gonna last any longer, Clark's been pushing himself to hard with everything that I'm afraid he'll have a heart attack like my grandpa"

Tim put a hand on Connor's shoulder saying, "It'll be okay, you'll see…"

**Kent Home:**

Clark was working through several files and surveillance pictures of Lex visiting a crime lord in Shanghai, his investigation was cut short when Lois appeared in the door way saying "How are you?"

"I'm good, glad to see you decided to finally come home. How's the league?" He said in almost an angry voice.

Lois just sighed walking towards him saying, "Why are you such a jackass, you knew what you were getting when you married me or have your forgotten our son?"

Clark jolted to his feet to retort in anger, "I haven't forgotten, I'm the one that's taken care of him since he was three. Your never home to even know that he's been in love with Cassie since he was in middle school or the fact that he wants to be apart of your life, carry on the superwoman legacy"

Lois ran her hands through her hair as Clark stepped towards her framing her face with his hands as he just leaned in saying, "I want the woman I fell in love with, the girl who stops my heart whenever she enters the bullpen with star bucks in one hand and the story in the other."

Lois's eyes began to tear up as Clark pressed his lips to her saying, "I love you"

Her tears streamed down her face as she pressed her forehead to his and whispered, "I've always loved you, ever since we first met"

**THE END**

**Well? How was it?**

**For those of you who don't know. Roy Harper was Green Arrow's sidekick but now is Red Arrow, Cassie Sandsmark is Wonder girl (who also had a romance with Connor Kent in the Teen Titan comics), Tim Drake is Robin, and Connor Kent of course is Superboy (although he is a clone of Lex Luthor and Superman, I decided to leave that part out).**


End file.
